Ember's story
by Ember of Wolves
Summary: Ember can't stand hearing day in and day out about the "great hero" Link.  All she would like to do is punch him in the face.  But when she meets him face to face her opinion changes. Link/OC  *WARNING!* Mild cussing . . . MILD . . . cussing
1. So Called Great Hero

Ember looked out her window of the less than tidy room she had rented. The walls were paper thin and she could hear the person in the next room arguing with someone over lost money. There were a bunch of cobwebs in the high corner as though no one bother to even reach up to clean them. The bed looked clean when she came in, but when she had pulled the covers back, she got a blast of dust in the face. All and all she couldn't complain for the money she had paid. It was better than sleeping outside.

As she was leaning out the window for some fresh air, her ears pricked up a commotion coming down the alley to which her widow looked upon. Naturally she ignored it. Street fights were more than common in the eastern part of the city. Somewhere a metal clank fell indicating and ally cat or a raccoon had found its feast for the day. In the far distance Ember could pick up on the bustle of the main square just in front of the inn she was staying in.

The excitement from today's events spread around and the air was full of energy. Ember didn't want anything to do with it. Every time the town is ablaze like this is either for the yearly summer festival or when the hero of the land showed up. It was only spring.

It seemed to Ember that the "Great Hero" soaked up all the attention he got. She often wondered if he just came to town to show himself off and have the girls swoon for him.

Ember laid her head in her crossed arms and breathed deeply out her nose. She stayed like this for a few seconds before deciding that the air in the alley was just as bad as the air in her room. She picked herself off the window sill and headed out the door of the musty room. Her legs moved like clockwork as she headed down the stairs at the end of the hallway and out the door.

Once outside, she moved along the busy street south towards Telma's bar. Though she was too young for hard drinking, she enjoyed a mug of mead every once in a while. Though to get there, she would have to cross the main square. Something she did not wish to do on a day like this.

As she approached the hustle and bustle of the Town's hotspot, a crowd grew thick around her. Ember kept her head down and her elbows tucked in as she moved slowly through it. She had to shove and squeeze past a few tight knit clutters, and there were some annoyed yells her way, but sooner than she thought, she was in the front of the crowd.

A roar of clapping and shouts erupted around her. Ember jumped at this sudden outburst and she looked up to take in what was happening. Towards the east came the hero literally on his high horse. She was a chestnut color with a pure white around her hooves and for her mane and tail. Atop the horse rode a young man around his late teens wearing a forest green tunic with matching windsock hat that covered part of his blond hair. Upon his back he carried a shield and one handed double bladed sword.

Around her children looked in aw, men and women were cheering and clapping. IT wasn't the noise that annoyed her though. It was the fact that every young woman around her was dreamy eyed giggling and calling out the hero's name. "Link! Link! Over here! I love you!" And all the other good stuff. Ember rolled her eyes as he winked at one of the girls.

His eyes then landed on Ember. As though to flatter her, he raised his eyebrows and smiled at her with his head cocked slightly upward. Ember scoffed at this gesture. She laughed making it obvious it was faked. Then she turned serious and mouth "no" while glaring at him with disgust. He seemed taken aback a little, but otherwise carried on his way. Ember smiled with satisfaction and continued on her way.

* * *

><p>Link hesitantly lingered outside the eastern gate to the castle town. He barely made his horse move faster than a slow trod. With each inch covered, he got more and more depressed about entering the city gates. He slumped forward in his saddle and laid his chest on the back of his horse's neck. Ahead of him, his escort from the royal ministry stood impatiently waiting.<p>

"Hurry up; you don't want to be late for your appointment with Miss Zelda." Link huffed and sat back up. His inner legs were sore from riding back to Hyrule after discussing an alliance with a neighboring land. After signing a treaty, the same messenger that now stands before him, annoyed and impatient, had ordered him back to the castle to report to Princess Zelda.

"Yeah that would be tragic." Link muttered to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Link huffed. As he approached the regal looking minister he sat up straight and put on an obviously fake smile.

"Now sire, is that anyway to act when entering the town?"

"I hate going to town . . . people stare and I get followed around."

"Only by eligible young women. Honestly Sir Link, I do not see why you complain. There are plenty of young men who would want to be in your position. Now show some pride, you ARE a hero after all." Link sighed and prepared to put on a convincing act. "Come, I'm to be by your side when you show yourself."

Link urged his horse forward and they came upon two large wooden doors. Right as they approached, the doors slowly open inward. Immediately they were blasted with loud cheers and applause. Link put on a convincingly fake smile on and started nodding to the people around him. A group of girls were calling his name.

"Acknowledge them sire; these people are here for you. Even if they are annoying to you."

So Link winked to one of the girls. Of course they screamed.

"Ick, I really hate coming here." Link thought to himself. He then turned to another young girl just around his own age. She had silvery white hair that went halfway down her back. She wore a loose white shirt and plain black pants. Upon her feet, she wore nothing. She looked as though she didn't want to be there as much as him. Link raised his eyebrows and cocked his head almost halfway admiring her. It surprised him a little when she fake laughed at him and mouthed "no" in what seemed like disgust. He chuckled to himself and went on his way.

* * *

><p>Ember paid for another drink and downed half of it right then and there. She slumped on the counter and put her cheek to the cool polished wood. The main pub was small with an even smaller back room that was covered by a large red curtain. The owner of the bar, Telma, took Ember's drink from her.<p>

"Child, you've had more than enough." Ember groaned and picked her head up. "I'm cutting you off. Go back to the inn and get some rest. Besides, aren't you supposed to be on a budget?"

"I don't want to go back to that disgusting room. It's filthy."

"Ember, what do you expect for a fifteen rupee room?"

"Silk sheets, and golden bedposts." Telma chuckled. "Can I stay here for the night?"

"Now child, you know I can't do that."

"Come on, please . . . that pompous Link rode in on his high horse today and I don't want to run into him on my way back."

"Ember! You don't know him, don't be talking about him like that. He did save Hyrule you know." Ember groaned

"Why not? He acts like he own the place. All up on his chestnut horse, parading through town like he's the freaking re-incarnation of the great king of Hyrule."

"He may not be king but he is the reincarnation of the great hero of time."

"That doesn't make it any better" Telma shook her head. It was clear, she wasn't going to win this argument.

"Okay, you can stay, but come closing I want you to help clean this place up." Ember huffed.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>Link hurried through the shadows of the streets, pulling the hood of his cloak farther over his head. Though it was already dark outside and most people were already inside, he didn't want to take any chances. His feet swiftly lead him down the stairs that lead to the door of the bar. He opened it slightly and peeked his head in. Telma was out from behind her counter and she was putting the chairs upside down on the tables. The curtain to the back room was drawn which made him think someone was still here.<p>

"Pssst . . Telma." She turned towards towards him and smiled.

"Ahh link!-

"shhhh shhh shhh . . . is anyone still here?" Telma shook her head.

"No one that would bother you. Were closed. Come on in dear. Have a seat I'll get you a drink, on the house of course." He opened the door all the way and slid his cloak off as he came in. He went over to the bar counter as Telma went behind it and started filling him a mug. Link sat down with a huff.

"Guhhh. Thanks Telma. It's good to have some solitude after making an unnecessary entrance into town." He picked up his drink and put it to his lips. He barely got to take a sip before a girl's voice startled him.

"If you think it's unnecessary, why do you do it every time?" He turned to see the same girl from earlier that day emerge from the closed curtain.

"Hey you're the same girl from earlier." He quickly set his drink down. "Wait, Telma I thought you said no one was here." HE started to get up with the intention to leave.

"Sit down, wonder hero and don't flatter yourself. She said, 'no one that would bother you'. I could care less who the hell you are." She sat down in the farthest stool from Link. She pulled out some rupees and set them on the counter. "could I get a drink Telma?"

"Don't you think you've had enough for one night?"

"If I have to share a room with his majesty over there," she pointed halfheartedly to link, "I think i get at least one drink. Besides, I didn't get to finish the one you took." Link chuckled to himself. She looked up at him and glared. "What?" Link shook his head

"Feh, Nothing." He held his mug to his lips again.

"Stupid hero." She muttered. Telma set down a full glass of mead in front of her.

"I heard that."

"YOU KNOW WHAT!" She stood up in anger at his snide remark. He propped his elbow on the table and held his head up with his fist.

"No, I don't know what. Why don't you enlighten me?" Her fist clenched and her teeth were bared like a dog.

"For the love of Nayru! You come here complaining about needing some solitude. But just earlier today, you ride in on your horse acting all high and mighty, smiling to random girls!" Telma, who had been silently watching this little back and forth between the two, decided to interject.

"Calm down Ember. It's not like he wants all the attention." Link tried once more to start his drink.

"Oh that's a load of-"

Link stood up himself "You Think I choose to make an entrance like that?" He waved his arm to the side of him. "If it was my choice, I would come in a more inconspicuous way! But Nooooooo!" he waved his hands in front of him. "Minister 'shoulder tassels' of the royal ministry always makes me come in and say 'hi' to the people. So no, I could do without all the attention." Ember rolled her eyes and sat down. With nothing more to say she started to drink her mead. Link decided to sit down himself

A sort silence came over them. Finally link spoke up after a few seconds.

"So. Your name's Ember huh?" She didn't look up.

"What's it to ya?"

"Just wanted to know the name of the person who made my day by not being impressed by my charming good looks." Ember scoffed.

"Oh yeah, I just couldn't resist that man charm of yours." She said sarcastically. Link smiled and downed half his drink. Telma started away towards the back room.

"I'm going to go ahead and turn in for the night. Ember, can you close up when you're done?" Ember nodded. "Much appreciated. Night you two."

"Night." They both said at once. Ember and Link sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"So what's your story?" Ember asked. Link didn't look at her. He just finished the rest of his drink and set it down.

"You know just as everyone does." Ember shook her head and Link caught her annoyance from the corner of his eye.

"I hear it different every time. It's full of lies. I want to hear it from the horse's mouth. Then again, a horse's mouth isn't the best thing to look at."

"There's an insult in that somewhere."

"You think? So what IS the real story?" Link drew his arms closer to him while holding his empty mug in both hands. He stared hard at the reflective glass.

"It doesn't matter. You wouldn't believe me anyway." Ember shrugged.

"Okay, suit yourself." She yawned and propped her head on her hand and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She opened her eyes to see Link looking at her with curiosity. Then she closed her eyes again.

"Waiting for you to leave."

"Why not just go to sleep?" Ember looked at him annoyed

"Are you thick? I have to close up remember?"

"What if I don't feel like leaving?"

"By the gods you are annoying. Get out before I hit you over the head with a broom."

"Fair enough. Though I doubt, you'd get a hit in." Link got up and headed towards the door.

"Out!" She said with authority but not harshness. Link laughed to himself as he closed the door behind him after he stepped out into the night. Just as it clicked shut, he heard glass shatter against the other side of the door. "Opps, guess she heard that."


	2. LoveHate relationship

Chapter 2

Ember opened her eyes and immediately shut them again. Her head pounded from having too much to drink from last night. She buried her head in her pillow and rolled over, landing on the floor, bringing a the blanket she was using with her. She groaned and pulled her exposed feet under the blanket to keep them off the cold floor.

"It's your own fault for how many drinks you had." Ember pulled the blanket from over her head fussing her hair up. She looked over at Telma, who stood in the doorway of the room.

"Go away and let me wallow in my shame."

"What shame? You verbally abused Link last night."

"ugh. If I never see him again, it will be too soon."

"Either way, you still have to get up. I'm about to open."

"What kind of pub opens up during the day?"

"Mine, now come on." Telma held Ember's shoulders and forced her to her feet. She led Her to the front door and pushed her out.

"Ahhhh Telma, it's cold outside."

"Go home Ember." Telma shut the door behind her leaving Ember outside in the morning cold.

"Might as well get my stuff then." Ember thought. "There's no way, I'm staying in that inn." Ember walked up the stairs and into the alley street. After a while, the cold had sobered her up and her headache went away. She enjoyed the silence after walking through the mass of crowds yesterday. The only people out this early were merchants, shop owners, and an occasional early-bird or two.

Most of the street torches were still light and only a few had gone out since last night. Ember stopped at one to stare into the flame. Over the course of the day, the oil in the others would run out they too would burn out. When the sun would start to set, it was someone's job to refill and light them before it became completely dark again. Ember watched as the oil in the torch ran out and the flame slowly went down, till it disappeared completely. She turned and continued on her way.

She walked at a slower pace the rest of the way. She wanted to enjoy the quiet and eerily calming atmosphere before the streets filled with people. But she also didn't want to get caught up in it when she checked out.

Ember walked up to the inn door and she opened it as quietly as she could so as not to disturb the other residents. She crept up the stairs and drew out her key right before she reached the top. She walked the length of the hallway and unlocked her door. AS she entered she became immediately depressed from the drabness of the room.

She drug her feet across the floor over to the closet on her left. She slid open the door and picked up her bag of the floor. She never really unpacked, due to the unappealing nature of her room. She just chose the most sanitary looking area, which happened to be the closet, and placed what belongings she had in it.

Since there was no one present at the front desk, she just placed her room key on it and walked out, not bothering to leave any form of a tip. She walked back out into the morning air. By this time, the streets had significantly filled with enough people to make her not want to enjoy the morning anymore. She sighed and decided to get to the merchant stalls before they filled up too much.

Ember backtracked to the southern quarter of town where the market stalls were located. There wasn't as much commotion as she expected.

"People are hung over as I was this morning I assume. Most likely from yesterdays . . . guest appearance." She thought to herself. Ember suddenly got irate all over again; then she scolded herself for letting Link get under her skin when he wasn't even there. She walked over to the stand with the cheapest product and bought some of the lesser appealing food that would parish soon. It wasn't the healthiest way to eat, but she had nary many rupees and she tried to save them as much as she could.

"Morning Ember" A man with a cloak pulled over his head greeted her. She paid hardly any attention.

"Go away. You annoy me." The man paid for food better than Ember had bought.

"You shouldn't eat stuff like that. It's not good for you." Ember scoffed.

"Why do you know what I bought anyway, you creep. Besides, what do you know anyway? I've eaten like this most of my life." The cloaked man turned towards her and shifted the bundle of food into Ember's arms, making her take it. His cool blue eyes locked onto hers.

"Maybe that's why you're so aggravated all the time." He let go of the parcel. "This is for not being a conformist. Thank you for that." He turned and started to walk off. "I'll see you around." He said over his shoulder before heading on his way.

"I'm aggravated because of you!" She called after him. She gave up and sighed. Ember put her fresh food in her bag, drew the string tight, and headed off her own way.

Not really wanting to be in town, Ember slowly walked due south. She store at her feet as they scuffled across the ground. At one point she stopped to crack her toes by flexing them out, then in, and then back out again, and continued walking.

Just before she got to the southern gate, she felt the string of her bag digging into her shoulder so she stopped to switch it to the other side. While rolling her shoulder backwards, she approached the gate. The guards glanced suspiciously at her and she held her breath hoping they would let her pass. Other than the looks, she got away clean and she let her breath out as soon as she was free of the gate.

There was nothing she had done wrong for them to get on her about, but it always unnerved her whenever she went in or out of the city. As soon as she was out of their peripheral vision, she put her bag string across her chest and broke into a run down the stairs of the main entrance. Why the south was the main entrance, she never knew. No one really used it anyway save for those who wish to make an entrance.

Her mind flashed back to yesterday when Link had ridden in on his horse from the East. "Feh, no matter where he comes in, it's still a big deal." She thought to herself.

It felt good to Ember to be outside the city walls. As she ran, she closed her eyes for a few seconds, and just felt the breeze on her face. With every thud from her feet, she felt more and more excited to be away from the noise. It wasn't completely quiet, but it wasn't the noise of the streets.

When Ember had gotten through the small passageway, where the ground rose in a 90 degree incline on both sides and rose just a few yards above her head, she stopped running and sat in the grass to catch her breath.

She looked around the Southern field to take in the scenery when her stomach grumbled loudly. She sighed and took her bag off her shoulder and opened it. Ember had to stop for a second, forgetting why she had good food in her bag. Remembering why, she grunted in frustration and reached for the not so good food underneath. She bit into some bread then immediately spit it back out tasting a bitter and tasteless spot. She looked at her meal only to see mold already starting to grow on it. She threw that aside and gave up eating, not wanting to waste anymore food.

Ember got up and started walking due south, not really knowing where she was going. She seldom went outside the castle walls, and when she did, it was only with Telma to go with her to Kakiriko village in the West to pick up and drop off supplies.

Ember groaned as hunger started clawing at her door. She gave up and sat down once again. She opened her satchel and greedily dug into the good food Link had bought her. As she ate, she didn't notice the footfalls behind her.

"Now aren't you glad I you have fresh food instead of that garbage?" Ember tilted her far up so she could see behind her. Her expression went from curious to annoyance as she saw the hero she despised standing behind her with slight triumph on his face. She returned her head forward and continued eating ravenously.

"Go away, I'm eating." Ember said, her mouth still full. She swallowed. "Besides, don't you have anything better to do?" Link came around in front of her and looked down upon her sitting figure.

"Like what? There's no way I'm going back into there." He jabbed his thumb towards the castle town. "And there's nothing to really do out here."

"Go save a damsel in distress or something. I'm sure they'll appreciate your company more than I do."

"Yeah, but then it's not fun. I wouldn't be able to have an actual conversation that's not about my great heroisms." Ember scoffed.

"Okay, you want to talk?" Ember pointed behind him. "There's a tree over there, you could talk to it. I'm sure you two will find something in common. You're both green. And you both act bigger than you really are." Link sat down.

"Okay, ignoring the insults, how can a tree act bigger, if it just IS bigger?" Ember looked at him without content.

"Well maybe the tree doesn't know that it's the same size as every other tree."

"Only above ground. The roots that are unseen underneath are bigger and more complex than what one sees on the outside."

"The roots of a tree reflect the braches, provided they don't sprout beautiful leaves to cover up the brown tangled mess it really is." Link just looked at Ember.

"Were not talking about trees are we."

"I'm not. I don't know about you, but I'm glad you caught on." They sat there in silence while Link reanalyzed the conversation.

"You think I'm good looking." Ember glanced up at him and held his gaze.

"I never said that."

"You said, and I quote, 'beautiful leaves'. And as I recall, you weren't talking about the tree."

"So you're a leaf now?" Ember chuckled at the thought.

"No I-"

"Give it up. You're not going to win this." She said finishing the last of her meal. She stood up, grabbing her bag, and started to walk. Link got up as well.

"Where you going?"

"Away from you!" She called without turning around. Link trodded up to her.

"Can I come?" Ember continued walking without falter.

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of 'away from YOU'?" He shrugged but she didn't see it. "And besides what about your horse and . . . what did you call him?" she paused. "Minister Shoulder tassels?" She chuckled. "Heh, shoulder tassels."

"Epona is being taken care of by some of the royal servants and I ditched Shoulder Tassels this morning."

"I'm assuming, Epona is your horse."

"Yeah." Ember sighed.

"Fine . . . you can tag along. I guess." She then started to mumble. "Stupid hylian. Ghh." Ember heard Link chuckle behind her to the left.

"Do you have a plan on where you're going?" She shook her head.

"Should I?" she said boredly

"Unless you want to walk right into a dangerous area, yes." Ember stopped for a split second only to start walking next to Link.

"Dangerous?" He nodded and her face lit up with a smile. "would you care to sow me?" Link was taken aback by the sudden change in attitude.

"You want to knowingly go into danger?" He asked skeptically. "With no means of protection?" Ember started nodding, and then stopped.

"Wait . . . no . . . I need a weapon . . . can I borrow one of yours?"

"What? No. Are you insane?"

"No, just halfway sensible mostly some of the time."

" . . . huh?" Ember smiled.

"Ponder about that. It will come to you . . . eventually."

"Again with the insults?"

"Hey, at least you caught on quick this time. I'm almost impressed." Link shook his head then changed the subject.

"You can borrow my bow." He said digging into his small pouch on his side.

"How do you fit a bow into that?" Ember asked. She watched curiously as he pulled out a miniature bow, along with a quiver, from his pockets, which then immediately grew full size as soon as it was free of the apparently magic pouch. "Cool . . . do it again."

"Heh . . . no." he handed the bow and quiver to Ember who immediately strung an arrow.

"Awesome, I always wanted to shoot something with one of these." She turned and aimed at Link. He dodged from her line of sight.

"hey, watch it." She lowered her shot.

"pssh, relax, I'm not going to accidently shoot it."

"Yeah, 'accidently'" Link started walking again, and ember soon followed

"sooooo . . . where are we going?"

"The western field"

* * *

><p>Ember grabbed onto a charging boar and slung herself onto it, kicking off the moblin that steered it. The other one that usually rode in the back, she had shot off with Link's bow before the boar turned to charge at her. She lifted her feet under neath her and steadied herself as she started to stand up. Once she got her balance, she straightened her back and kept her arm out to the sides of her for extra balance.<p>

"Yeahheah! Ha ha ha!" Link watched her surf the boar from the one he had stolen. He shook his head.

"That girl is crazy." The boars suddenly stopped, making Ember loose her balance. It then reared up making her body slam into the saddle. She grabbed on to the upper edge of it as the beast shook violently from side to side trying to shake her off. It succeeded in doing so and Ember fell to the ground beside it.

Ember groaned in pain and sat up only to come face to hooves of the beast she had just been on. She rolled to the side just before it thudded its front legs on the ground where she just was, and charged off away from her.

"Wow that was close." Link came up to her, still on his confiscated boar and quickly dismounted.

"You okay?" He helped her up by grabbing her hand.

"Yeah . . . oh man, that hurt." She said grimacing and rubbing her upper arm. Link smiled.

"What did you expect?"

"I nice soft mattress with feather filled throw pillows." Link chuckled . . . then started to laugh. Ember allowed her aching body to fall back onto the ground. "ooowwWW . . . I hurt." this made Him laugh even harder as he sat down next to Ember. "It's not funny . . . " Ember felt around for a small rock in which she tossed in Links direction. It hit him in the head.

"Hey now, don't throw things." She grabbed a handful of grass, sat up and threw it in his face.

"Watcha going to do Mr. Hero?" Link just looked at her and said nothing. "thought so." She turned away from him and closed her eyes breathing in the clean air. She felt something hard hit her shoulder. She looked down and saw the same rock she threw at Link. Then she looked at Link. He had a look of innocence about him. "Oh I see how it is."

"What? I didn't do-" He was cut off by Ember tackling him to the ground, pinning his arms down above his head.

"hah! Can't do anything now, can you?" Link just smiled cockily.

"I'm not sure if I want to at this point." Ember got an annoyed expression on her face.

"Link."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and remember who you're talking to. I don't like you."

"Then why are you on top of me?" He asked with a smirk. She pushed up off of him, but not before smacking him on the side of the head.

"You annoy me."

"I live for it." Ember huffed.

"Come on Hero. Let's get back before it gets dark."


	3. A bit of fluff

Chapter 3

Ember woke from a horrible dream yelling her head off. Somewhere ouside her comfort bubble, a door opened and slammed against the wall.. Hands grabbed her arms and she tried to get away from them.

"Ember, EMBER! Calm down." Ember stopped screaming and sat up in a cold sweat. "Calm down, it's me, Link." Ember looked at him for a second then continued to yell. Link put his hand over her mouth cutting off her noise. "oh ha ha, very funny." Ember grabbed his hand and pulled it forcefully off her mouth.

"Where am I? Why are you here? And . . . "Her voice calmed to confusion. "Why are you shirtless?" She could see Link's face redden.

"Do you like what you see?" Ember kicked him on the thigh and he winched. "Right, shutting up . . . anyway, while walking back, you seemed to be asleep while walking. In truth I kind of . . . walked in front of you and left you fall unto my back. You seemed to fall asleep right then and there. So I took you to the inn I was staying at." Ember waited for him to continue, but he didn't.

"Okaayyy. Ssooooo. Curiosity, why are you shirtless?"

"I was about to take a shower . . . what were you dreaming about?" he asked her, taking a seat on the bed. Ember drew her legs into a cross and held her ankles. I demonic face flashed into her mind. It was vague but she knew it well.

"I-it's nothing. Just, a bad dream." She laid on her side facing away from him. "Sorry to alarm you." Link sighed.

"You are stubborn."

"Go take your shower." He sighed and left the room, closing the door as he did.

As Link ran his fingers through his hair, his mind wandered again and again back to Ember. He could feel his face grow red as he thought of her sleeping just in the other room. He furiously scrubbed at his scalp as though to wash out her image from his mind.

He thought of earlier when she had him pinned down and a tingle went through his body.

"Why can't I get you out of my head?" He quietly asked himself. He picked up a bucket of water that sat next to him and poured it over his head to rinse out his hair. He grabbed a towel, dried himself off then wrapped it around his lower half. He went over to his clothes and put on his boxers and pants, not bothering with anything else.

He walked down the hall to the door where Ember was sleeping. He reached for the handle and opened the door quietly. He walked over to the bed to see Ember curled up in a tense ball, trying to keep warm. He took the blanket from below her and brought it up to her chin.

"Damnit Link." He froze, thinking she was awake. She didn't stir, but just grabbed the blanket around her and brought it closer to her. He realized she was talking in her sleep and decided to go. His body wouldn't let him. "Stupid jerk." Link chuckled to himself.

He felt his eyes getting heavy and decided to go to sleep himself. Unfortunately, the room he had only had one bed and Ember was sleeping in it. After a minute of contemplating, he decided he would take the punishment of sleeping in the same bed in the morning.

* * *

><p>Ember snuggled her face closer to the source of heat that had kept her warm throughout the night. Her arms wrapped around it and drew tight against it. She didn't know what it was but it smelled clean and she liked it. It made her sigh in happiness.<p>

The tops of her toes were cold so she put them up to the heat source which in turn made it jolt away and pull her closer to it from behind.

"What the hell?" Ember thought to herself. She opened her eyes to see her heat source lying shirtless next to her with his arm wrapped around her back. "GAH! LINK WHAT THE HELL!"

"Huh?" Link only got his eyes open halfway before he was shoved off the bed.

"Seriously. What the hell?" Link propped himself up on his elbows, his leg still halfway on the bed. Ember was already out of the bed, gathering her stuff.

"There was only one bed."

"Oh well in that case-" She said in a nicer tone before just completely leaving the room. Shutting the door behind her. Link laid back on the floor and breathed outwards.

"Idiot. What made you think she'd be okay with this?" Link thought to himself. He didn't get up for a few minutes until it was apparent Ember wasn't coming back. He got up with a grunt and decided to get dressed.


	4. just friends?

"Stupid Link . . . stupid bed . . . stupid . . . GAH! Ignorant, cocky, annoying, JACKASS!" heads turned to Ember's direction. Telma came up to her and set down a mug of hard beer. Ember sniffed it and pushed it away. "I have no money to pay for this. Besides, I can't. Not allowed." She set her head down in her arms.

"It's on the house, honey. Sounds like you had a bad run in with Link. And don't worry about your age, I'm sure you've had the equivalent to one the other night. Besides, I won't tell." She winked at her and left to go serve another person. Ember didn't move from her crouched position. She just store at the glass and watched as the bubbles rose out of nowhere and moved through the ember liquid till they disappeared or gathered at the top.

"It's not going to go away if you keep staring at it." Ember almost told the person to go away, but then she realized it wasn't Link. She turned to look at a young man just a little older than her. His hair was short and black, it just came slightly over his eyes. He had on the armor of the royal guard. Ember wasn't really interested in what this stranger had to say.

"If I don't touch it Telma will just take it back . . . so yes, it will disappear . . . eventually." The solider laughed. "I wasn't trying to be funny and i have no interest in talking to you . . so if you will, please leave."

"Hmm, interesting proposition, but it think it would be more interesting to stay and chat with you."

"you can talk all you want. You'll be talking to yourself."

"Play hard to get all you want. I'm not leaving." Ember didn't respond. She just started tiping her glass with the edge of her finger. When she got tired of sitting by the soldier, she got up and pushed the glass to him.

"Here. You can have it." Ember walked towards the door and exited. She got halfway up the steps before hearing the door behind her open and close. "Thank god it's in the middle of the day." She thought to herself as she continued to calmly walk into the crowded streets. She backtracked her path she had taken earlier that morning, back to where Link had been staying. "Maybe I can run into him. He'll get me out of this mess . . . if I don't lose this guy in the process." She stopped at a stand pretending to be interested in the products they were selling.

"Oh! You like this, is see! Well, I'll give you a special deal for a pretty thing like you." Ember drowned out the chatter of the merchant to check her peripherals and get a reading on where her follower was. Ember huffed. He was closer than she thought. He was lurking near a close stall, trying to blend in with the crowd. "You suck at hiding." She mumbled to herself then continued on her way.

Soon after, she spotted who she wanted and slowly walked towards him. He turned his head and smiled seeing Ember coming briskly to him.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, I'm still irate from this morning." She grabbed his hand and forced him forward, Letting it go as soon as he started walking with her.

"Then why are you here? Did you miss me?"

"Again, don't flatter yourself. . . Im being followed, can you help me out?"

"hmm I don't know. If you're still mad, why should I help you? What's in it for me?" Ember stepped on his foot.

"I said I was irate, not mad."

"So you LIKED waking up with me? I thought you hated me."

"Don't twist my word around, that's my job. Can you help or not?" Link thought for a few seconds as they turned the corner into a large crowd. Link grabbed her hand and rushed her through it so they could blend in for the moment. Link turned around and brought his face close to Embers.

"Okay, I think I can help. Do you think you can keep avoiding this guy for about ten more minutes?"

"Easy."

"Okay, met me at the east gate in ten and be ready." Ember nodded. "Great, see you in ten." Ember grabbed his hand while he was turning away and pulled him back for a hug.

"Thanks Link, you're a good friend." She let go and walked away from him acting as though nothing was happening.

"Just a friend?"

* * *

><p>Ember turned a corner and immediately regretted it. She stood face to face with an ally way that had no other exit.<p>

"Finally." Ember spun around to face the soldier. "I've been waiting for a moment to get you alone." Ember clenched her fists. She felt her nails dig into her skin so she loosened her grip on herself. "The name's Vance." He came up to her, and Ember backed up until her back hit the wall behind her. "We never finished our conversation." He put his hands on either side of her head.

"Get away from me." She tucked her chin against her shoulder as his face came closer to hers.

"Or what? You'll ignore me again? Heh, it won't work this time, I assure you."

"See, now that's where you're wrong. All anyone does is assume by little information. It makes you look like a fool."

"Oh yeah? And how do I look like a fool when I have YOU trapped?" Ember faced fully to Vance and smiled devilishly.

"who's to say I won't to this?" She smashed her head forward as hard as she could. She felt a huge pain in her own head, but she had expected it and he had not. Because of this, she could recover faster. As Vance backed his head away, Ember grabbed hold of the front of his shirt and shifted her weight and strength to the right of her, throwing him off balance so she could run past him.

In a few seconds, he was right at her heels. Ember ran through crowds of people, with them yelling or just gawking stupidly at her only to be knocked aside again, but more roughly, by Vance. Soon enough, she saw Link waiting for her, leaning up against a chestnut color horse, his arms crossed. He turned with a smiled which immediately disappeared.

"What happened to your forehead?" He looked at a red spot that had formed where she had hit Vance.

"Not now. Let's go." Ember assumed Link had brought his horse to ride out on. So without even asking, she leapt up on her. The horse become uneasy and reared, but Ember held tight. Link quickly got his foot in a stirrup and grasped the saddle horn as Epona took off through the East gate.

Link barely was able to stay on and his grip was slipping. Ember grabbed his open fingered gloved hand and heaved backwards as hard as she could, giving Link the leverage to pull himself up and set himself right in the saddle behind Ember. He reached around in front of her and took the reins from her hands, pulling back on them to settle Epona to a stop.

Ember sighed in relief and settled back against Link.

"Want to tell me what that was about?" She looked up, leaning the back of her head on top of his shoulder, to see Link's cross face. She picked herself off of him and unsaddled, dropping to the ground.

"Some guy from the royal guard was stalking me. Then trapped me in an ally way."

"Vance?" Ember spun to face him, he was already on the ground behind her, too close for comfort, so she took a step back.

"Yes. Does he do this often?"

"He's on probation for harassment."

"More like sexual harassment . . . ick, I'd rather wake up with you again, then ever see him." Link raised an eyebrow.

"I could make that happ-"

"Insult, Link . . . not a compliment." She make a chopping motion with both of her hands at the same time, stopping at a ninety degree angle.

"You're losing your touch then. And besides, that could be interpreted to be at least HALF a compliment"

"AM NOT! You're just a cocky, think-you-know-it-all hero." Link chuckled, shaking his head, and turned to grab Epona's reins.

"So what are you going to do now?" Ember sat down and scratched her head.

"huuuu, I don't know." She fell back and just took in the cool grass, closing her eyes. "maybe go to Kakiriko . . . Stay there for a few days-" Her voice trailed. She felt a thud beside her and heard Link heavily sigh as he joined her on the ground.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?" She raised her eyebrows and turned her head ever so slightly towards him, still keeping her eyes closed.

"Why-" he stopped, rewording the question. "Who exactly are you?"

"Ember of Wolves. Unpleased to meet you."

"No not that I mean- . . . wait, wolves?" Link turned his head to her.

"Mmhmm. My ancestors befriended wolves and lived in peace with them." He turned his head back to the sky.

"huh . . . interesting." Link chuckled to himself. "That's ironic." He mumbled.

"How it that ironic?" She knew he didn't mean for her to hear it, but it made her curious.

"oh, well while I was journeying around Hyrule I-" Link stopped himself before he told her about being able to turn into a wolf using a twilight stone. He didn't know why he started to tell her, but he knew it was a bad idea in case she figured him insane. "N-Nevermind." Ember laughed beside him.

"Oh? The great hero has a secret?" Ember turned her head. Link was still facing the sky, a look of worry on his face, grinding his teeth. "heh heh, don't worry, I won't press you for answers. You want to keep it a secret, so be it." She put her hands behind her head and closed her eyes again. "It's none of my business anyway."

"Thanks." He said as he let out a sigh of relief. "But you still never answered my question."

"Then you have bad memory."

"Uh . . . that's not what I meant. I mean who are you to show up and disregard me as a 'great' person?" He put sarcastic emphasis on the word 'great'. "I mean, not that I'm complaining. I'm glad there is someone who just sees me as something less. I-"

"Is there an actual question I can answer in this?" Link laughed lightly. This was exactly what he meant.

"Yeah, why don't you worship me?"

"Why would anyone worship you?"

"Hey, It was the only way I could word it."

"Your vocabulary is lacking my dear friend. You want the question; 'why do I treat you like a normal person?' . . . Actually that doesn't really have any extreme vocabulary in it. Unless you count 'normal' which I'm sure is completely foreign to you since you're so 'special'."

"YES! Exactly! That . . . and why are you not like all the other girls? Always trying to flirt with me . . . do you know how many times my hat has been stolen by some girl just to get me to chase them so I can get it back?"

"To answer your question that I made up for you; it's because I don't care for theatrics. So you saved Hyrule . . . woohoo. So has other people in the past and I bet in the next hundred years ganondorf is going to somehow resurrect himself ONCE AGAIN, and somehow temporarily capture Hyrule AGAIN! Then some hero will come along, AGAIN, and save these lands and be cherished, idolized and put on a pedestal for the rest of their life. Maybe, MAYBE if you were the VERY FIRST person to save someone from something then I would maybe be impressed . . . maybe. As for pursuing you in a flirtatious way, I don't go for the show off-y type. And about your hat . . . that suck for you, but I don't own that problem. Maybe you should stop wearing it." Link's hands went to his Green windsock hat and he pulled it farther down on his head.

"I like this hat."

"yeah. It does suit you."

"Ember of Wolves, was that a compliment?" Link asked sitting up, propping himself up with his arms and turning towards her. She looked at him as a smile spread across his face. Ember sat up as well and sighed.

"Sadly, yes." Link pulled her into a half hug by slipping his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm so proud of you." Ember calmly picked his hand up with her thumb and forefinger and slid out of his grip.

"Ehh . . . don't do that . . . It's weird."

Link sighed and got to his feet.

"Shall we go then?" He asked Ember with disappointment. She stood up and stretched walking away from him.

"You can go, I think I'll travel around a bit"


	5. To the Desert

**A.N Okay sorry about the wait, I've been so busy lately with college and work, but because i personally want to see this through i have been typing my butt of in the two hours i have between classes and writing on paper during. Anyway, this is the longest chapter yet. which is surprising cause i thought it was going ot be short. anyway, enjoy.**

Ember found herself crossing the Great Hylian Bridge that ran over Lake Hylia. She was never one for heights. It wasn't the fact of being high that scared her. She quite enjoyed being in a tall place overlooking large areas until they obstruct the horizon line. In fact it's mainly the two largest brides in Hyrule that bother her. The other being the Elden on the west side of Hyrule and the one she is on now. Again it's not cause they were high up, it's because the only support it had holding it up was where they were connected to the ground at each end. And there was no promise that the ground there wouldn't shift and collapse the whole bridge.

The scenario was highly unlikely since the bridges have not moved nor been destroyed since she could remember. There was a time when the Eldin Bridge had a whole chunk missing from it. But that was the doing of the monsters of Twilight. Still, she never crossed that bridge since. Besides, there wasn't any water under the Eldin like there was the Great Hylian. So if for some reason the Eldin fell, and she was on it, there would be nothing to cushion such a great fall.

"eeehhhhhh. I hate this bridge. But the view is worth it." She laid her head in her hand and set her elbow down on the edge of the concrete siding and looked out over the lake and to the desert beyond it. It was forbidden territory. To go beyond the borders of Hyrule was unspoken of. She wanted to go nevertheless. If hero boy could do it then she thought she could too. But getting there would be near impossible and she hadn't the methods of scaling the cliff that separated the desert from the rest of Hyrule.

Ember turned her head to the lake below. "I guess I could go for a swim." She picked herself up and fixed her bag on her shoulder. She headed North to where Zora's domain resided. From there she would be able to ride the river via boat to Lake Hylia.

* * *

><p>"Sir Link where have you been? Princess Zelda has the whole Guard looking for you." Sergeant Shoulder Tassels began pestering Link as soon as he came into the castle grounds. His mood went from "life is great" to "Oh for the love of Nayru D= " in a split second. He slumped down low on Epona as if he could get low enough he would just disappear in her mane. At least then he wouldn't have to deal with anything right now.<p>

"Don't call me Sir Link. It's Link. Not SIR Link, not Sire, not hero. Just Link. Nothing else."

"But Sire," request denied initiate facepalm "the Princess requests your audience immediately. It is a matter of importance." Link perked up a bit hearing the urgency in the minister's voice. To him, it ment he was in for something more exciting than roaming around here bugging Ember. The only reason he came back to the castle was because she left and now he hadn't anything remotely amusing to do.

Not waiting for the minister to finish explaining, he put on a brisk stride that almost strained him to do. He didn't run, no he learned his lesson from that. Last time he ran through the castle, one of the guards though he had done something bad and was running from the scene of a crime. It took half a day to get the whole misunderstanding sorted out. Before then, he sat in a cell for what seemed like forever, listening to a distant Drip Drip Drip of the leak in the celling. Nearly drove him mad in such a short time.

Eventually he made his way into the throne room, where Zelda awaited him. She wasn't alone. With her stood what was once a kind of Resistance that had formed while the twilight had shrouded Hyrule. The only ones who weren't there were the swordsman Rustle, who had taught him his basic skills in one on one blade combat, and Telma, who was probably busy running her bar in Castle Town

He approached the group, a look of puzzlement on his face. As he got closer, the group became aware of his presence and they turned to greet him. A young man by the name of Shad, dressed in a scholarly outfit approached him looking excited.

"Link! I'm glad you're here! I've found out more about the sky people! I was looking through a high tech telescope I modified and I saw something distant in the sky. I couldn't tell exactly what it was but it was massive!"

"Really? That's amazing!" Even though Link considered Shad his friend, he didn't have the heart to tell him that he had already been to the sky temple a while back without ever telling him about it or taking him to it. He knew for sure that this wasn't the reason why everyone was gathered. Zelda already had full accounts of where he had been and what went on. To gather the resistance for such a trivial thing would be quite pointless. Because of this, he excused himself to go directly talk to the princess.

"What's this about?" as he asked as he approached Zelda. He had an idea of what was up. Usually the Royal guard takes care of everything within the boundaries of Hyrule. But pertaining to the outer boarders, none of them wish to go.

"There is a disturbance that may or may not be troublesome. Last night, while I slept a terrible vision filled my dream. In this dream there was an army of monsters gathered. They were waiting for Ganondorf's return."

"What? But, I JUST killed him."

"It's not the first time he's died and I'm sure it won't be the last, but it takes him a few hundred years each death to resurrect."

"Do you think the he's already found a way? You know, to bring himself back to life? Last time he used Zant as a vessel, but Zant was destroyed in his madness. What other means could he use?"

"That is why I gather the resistance and had Ampro bring you here"

LInk raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Ampro?"

"The man that escorted you into Hyrule." Link nodded. He thought, not only did the name fit his look, but it even SOUNDED regal. Though for now he'll stick with Sergeant Shoulder Tassels. It's more fun that way. Actually, lets promote him. Make him captain. Yeah, that sounds better. CAPTAIN shoulder tassels. "Link? Do you think this is funny?" Zelda scolded him. He hadn't realize he started to laugh a bit. He cleared his throat and took on a serious face.

Focus Link, time and place to be laughing. Now's not the time.

"AH yeah sorry, I just. uh. . never mind. You were saying?" Zelda shook her head in slight disapproval. She addressed the whole group now.

"I've gathered you all to go on an expedition. Shad, Ashei, and Auru will go to the desert to gather any information you can."

"What about me?" Link was kind of bummed he was left out of the mission at hand.

"If they find any hint that something is up, they are to wait for you. Until then, I ask that you go back to the Sacred Forrest and retrieve the master sword once again. If it comes to a battle, you'll need its power to aid you. The others will await your arrival before continuing."

"Wait wait!" Shad was a bit flustered at the thought of battle. "I'm a scholar, not a fighter! I wouldn't even last two seconds in hand to hand combat, let alone a whole battle."

"I don't expect you to fight. You're going along because of your knowledge of creatures. You know their movement, habits, strengths, weaknesses. It would be unwise to be ill informed. Your intelligence will come in handy when deciding what move to do next. Auru and Ashei will do most of the work, you are the vigilance." Shad nodded and smiled with relief.

"Well if there are no more questions or concerns, you may have your leave."

Link turned to leave but Zelda put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Hold on for one second." He turned to face her. Her eyes were worrisome.

"Yes princess?"

"I know you just got back yesterday, and I hate to have ask you to travel again so soon. Don't feel like you need to rush. Take a day or so to rest if you need." He removed her hand from his shoulder.

"You needn't worry about me, I've gone much longer without rest and I've had two days already to relax. If your kingdom is in possible danger, that should be first priority, not my health."

"Yes, you're right."

"I'll be fine." He smiled at her and turned once again to leave. "You just take care of yourself and I'll do the rest."

* * *

><p>"No . . no no no no NO CRAP!" Ember tried to steer the rowboat she had taken down the river to face forward before she hit the waterfall at the end. Unfortunately she hadn't the experience or the muscle power to do so. The boat fell sidewise over the edge and flung her out and over the water. A small, startled yelp could be heard before it was cut off by a large splash.<p>

Ember came up with a gasp of air. She pathetically swam over to the dock that had been built for when the ride was over and practically coughed out a lung. The Zora that led the boat could be heard chuckling behind her. Ember pulled herself up onto the shore and sat down with her legs in the water and laid the rest of herself out on the dock, spreading her arms out to either side of her. "That . . sucked."

"uh, here, your bag fell out and got wet." Ember sat up and took her now dripping wet bag from the zora. " It looks like you had food in there, I'll give you a full refund for your trouble." She took the rupees he had handed her. "next time you don't want to get wet you should try Falbi 's Flight by Fowl. You might still get wet, if you fly into the mater but at least you'll have a chance to end up on land."

Ember shook her head "I don't want to dangle from a cucco a thousand feet in the open air." She shuddered at the thought of openly flying with nothing under her feet. It's one thing to cross a bridge that was built dangerously above large spaces, but free flying was completely out of the question. Not to mention it's a semi slow descent so the torture of it would last longer than she would be able to stand.

"It pretty safe really, no one has been known to get injured, but if you say so." The Zora took the boat back up the waterfall and on his way back to Iza, where she rented to boat. Ember opened her bag and dumped it out. All her food had been ruined and a few of her personal possessions had gotten wet, but nothing of utter importance was completely ruined. "Damnit, more money down the drain."

Technically, she thought, It was link's money, but I'll have to go buy some more supplies with my own . . . maybe I could bum off him again. Won't be hard to track him down, just follow the sound of girls excited screams take a left then a right, go straight at the next intersection, past the fountain . . . For the Love of Nayru Ember, quit wasting time.

Finishing her inner monologue, Ember dug a hole in the ground and buried her food. He didn't want to just leave food lying around, ruined or not, it could attract animals. After ringing out her sack and putting the rest of her belongings back into it, she continued on her way.

After trudging through the waste deep water onto a larger mass of land, crossing a few bridges and jumping a few platforms on the water, she came unto a short and stumpy, guy. He looked like a kind of clown, but the way he stood and his facial expression said otherwise.

"Excuse me."

"Hmm? A customer?"

"Uhhhh," Ember looked discouragingly at the large cannon in from of her, sizing it up. It seemed bigger up close and more . . . unsafe. She turned her attention back to the clown in front of her. "No, I don't think so, I was wondering if there was any way to get to the desert without being blasted from a canon to my eminent demise." He was about to speak to her when a haughty laughter interrupted him.

"HAHAHAHA! You want to get to the desert, that's the only way, unless you want to climb." The laughter behind her startled Ember and she spun around to see a trio standing on one of the log platforms behind her. The one that had laughed was an older man dressed in what looked like a scouter's outfit, another was a girl wearing heavy metal armor. The last was a young lad who had more of an educated look about him, wearing a more scholarly outfit. "We're on our way there now if you'd like to join."

"You're kidding. There's No other way? No trail, no . . . hand crank elevator thing? No magical teleportation spell? Not even the dragon Argorok to fly? Well technically that would still be flying but at least it's MEANT to fly. People weren't meant to fly. If we we're Farore would've given us all wings." The group joined her on the canon's platform.

"HAHAHAH!" again with the laughing. "You're a funny lass. No I'm afraid not." Ember noticed the scholar was looking at the canon with as much distain as she did.

"YOU!" She pointed at him and he jumped a bit, coming out of his train of thoughts. "Yes you, with the knee high socks." He looked down at his feet like he was asking what was wrong with his socks. "You don't look like you want to be shot from this thing." She jabbed her thumb towards the deadly machine. "You're willing to go with them?"

"Ah yes, miss . . . "

"Ember."

"Miss, Ember."

"No, Ember, not miss."

"Ah sorry, sorry. But you are correct, I do not wish to partake in such rash actions, but it must be done if I am to get to the desert.. If you'd like, we could escort you"

"Escort? How gentlemanly." She smiled at him and he turned his head away slightly embarrassed. "It's a good offer, but I don't see how one would escort another through the barrel of a canon and through the sky.

"If I may speak?" Fyer, the man who ran the canon, interjected. "It IS possible for two people to go at the same time. It'll be a tight fit, but it's been done."

"There you go, you and Shad can go together." The armored girl spoke. "That way you and him can cling to each other for dear life while me and Auru go on our own and meet you there."

Cling? Isn't that a bit . . . intimate sounding? Does this girl think before she speaks?

"So sorry." The elder man Ember assumed was Auru spoke. "She didn't get much etiquette lesson growing up.

"Oh, was I that bad?"

"Only . . .a lot." Ember stated flatly. "But no worries. Okay, I guess it's worth a shot. Heh, puns. AH but no time for small jokes ." She waved her hand in dismissal and truned to Shad. "What say you my new acquaintance? Shall we plunge into the abyss only to be shot into the unknown?" He looked as nervous as she felt.

"Ready when you are I guess."

"I'll never be ready, but like you said . . . it must be done."

"If you're done discussing, I still need payment for use of my equipment."

Pay? Oh thank the goddesses, an excuse not to enter that death trap.

"Ah so sorry I haven't any rupees on me." She said almost too cheerfully. She'd have to find another way up, but anything other than open air is better. The armored girl stepped up to Fyer and produced a slip of paper from her person and handed it to the man.

"Here, a letter from Zelda herself states free access to anything INCLUDING your canon. We're here on royal decree. Fyer growled. He didn't like being cheated of payment. But he thought maybe he could still get something out of it yet.

"That girl there," he motioned towards Ember. "She's not of your party. She still needs to pay."

It was Shad's turn to step forward. He dug into his side pouch where he kept his money and paid the man. "There, now you have your money." HE said with some distain. "Ember? You coming?"

"Uhhh, yeah, I guess." DAMNIT SHAD! You HAD to be the gentleman type, though not that it's not the big thing I like in a guy, you had to pick THIS time to be flattering. Damn you and your adorable ways. Shit, I think I have a crush on this guy. No matter, the important thing is that I get to the desert.

She stepped with him towards the machine; her fear grew to intense as she passed through the hatch. Ember grabbed Shad's hand with a death grip as the door closed, leaving them in the dark. If it was even slightly light, she would have seen his head turn towards her and blush slightly.

"Uh, Ember?" she made a small whimper like a dog. There was a shift in the floor and in seconds a force shot them into the air.

**A.N. **

**And the plot thickens. Is Ganondorf really trying to resurrect so soon? Did Princess Zelda's dream forewarn her of such events? What's going to happen with this new found crush Ember has on Shad? What about Link where's his Ember action? And why, OH WHY, does she want to get to the desert so badly? All will be revealed in due time.**


	6. Leaving

**A.N Okay Zelda stuckies, chapter . . . . Six . . . I think. . . . In this chapter, without spoiling things, you'll get to read why Ember wants in the desert so badly and a little bit about her past . . . not sure how much cause I totally wrote this AN in the middle of typing.**

**Also a big shout out to xxxxInu girlxx93839, who is now my awesome Zelda buddy on the internets. =D I love you girl. And if I ever see you I shall hug you and love you and keep you in my house forever =D wait . . that sound like kidnapping . . . NEVERTHELESS! I shall do it =3**

Link found himself standing once more in the sacred grove that held the legendary Master Sword. It was just a few months ago he was here after his long journey to save Hyrule, putting it back where it belongs. Even now, he could feel it call to him to take it up in his hands.

He recalled the first time he had been to the grove. He was a wolf then and trying to get to the Master Sword felt impossible at the time. He figured it was because he was shrouded in darkness, making him turn into a wolf.

Link kind of missed being able to turn into a beast. He was able to for a time after Midna had destroyed the mirror, for he still had that shard of twilight with him, but that ended when Princess Zelda confiscated it from him after he had scared some of the guards in that form. She wouldn't have done it if it wasn't intentional. Not that he wanted to terrorize them or anything, he was just so bored. After that Zelda sent him to get a treaty signed so he would have something to keep him occupied.

Maybe just for now, Zelda would give it back to him since he wasn't going to be anywhere near people anyway.

Breaking from his reminiscent memories, he stepped up onto the pedestal the Sword rested on.

"Hello old friend. I'm going to need your power once more." He placed his hands on the handle and pulled it out of its pedestal. He could feel its power ebb into his being. It was like a cold shiver went through his body and yet it warmed him. The feeling subsided but he could still feel it's presence within him.

"I'd almost forgotten . . ." His voice trailed off. He swung the sword around to get the feel of it once again. It somehow seemed lighter than he first picked it up. He assumed it was because he had grown stronger since then. Nevertheless, he had places to be and it would take a day or so to get there.

Strapping the Sword on and adjusting his shield on his back just so, he turned away from the grove and started his way to the desert where a new challenge awaited.

* * *

><p>The ground rushed at Ember and she put her arms up in front of her just before she crashed into it. She went head over heels into the sand, making a huge dust cloud in her wake. It seemed like forever to her before she finally stopped tumbling through the dirt. She laid there for a few seconds for the ache of the impact to subside. The heat of the sun burned on the sand making that impossible and she hurried to her feet, sand falling from her as she did. She shook her hair making more sand fly from her person.<p>

"Never . . . again." She brushed her arms and legs of before remembering there was someone else that she was with. "Shad?" She looked around for him not seeing him.

"Uh, behind you." She turned around to see him standing there, free of bruises and sand. In fact it seemed like he LANDED on his feet. "You alright? That looked like it hurt."

She huffed "Yes, it did, mister Lands-on-his-feet. How'd you do that anyway?" Shad chuckled.

"Ah, this isn't the first time I've been to the desert. Though I don't think I'll ever get use to the trip."

"Aye, but at least you land on your feet." There was a thud next to her and she turned her head to see Ashei crouched in the sand with one hand on the ground. "See why can't I land like that? Damn gravity. I bet you've had practice too?" Ashei shook her head

"No, this is the first time I've been to the desert. I usually expedite mountain regions. Why? Did you fall?" She smirked at Ember. It looked as though she was mocking her, but the intention of mockery was not there. Ember turned her head away, face red in embarrassment. "Haha! That's a definite yes."

"That's a tad bit unnecessary don't you think?" Shad placed a hand on Embers shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, my first time wasn't that great either." She looked at him, smiled and nodded.

"It does, thank you. Good to know I'm not alone." She laughed it off like it was a joke. Ember looked up and in the distance she could see Auru flying through the air at top speed. Ashei and Shad had begun discussing their journey through the desert and either hadn't noticed or didn't care. She watched him as he came towards the ground and wondered If he would be alright since he seemed a tad old. He didn't land perfectly like Ashei and Shad did, nevertheless, he landed with more dignity than Ember.

Ember huffed at this and turned to survey to desert

After getting over the fact that she had less grace than an old man, she realized that her skin wasn't crawling with sweat. It was the desert wasn't it? It was supposed to be hot and practically unbearable. Before she embarrassed herself further, she thought about this for a moment before realizing the sun was going down on the horizon. It would be dark soon. She wondered if they would let her camp with her or not, either way it didn't matter. She was going to be gone on her own soon anyway.

She watched as the others stretched a cloth out over the sand and started to prop it up. It wasn't very big and only came up to Ember's midsection. She figured this was because it would be a burden to carry a larger tent. She imagined it would be cramped for four people to sleep in it and had second thoughts about staying for the night. After thinking about it, she had come to the conclusion that she would slip away when they had all fallen asleep. Hopefully they wouldn't do night watches or some other stunt like that, but figured that if they did, she would volunteer and head off on her shift.

As if reading her mind Auru Spoke of such things.

"Now Shad knows because he's been here before, but Ashei and Ember," Ember snapped from her thoughts and her attention was brought onto Auru. Off to the side of her vision, Shad was looking at her. She wondered how long he had been staring like that and deemed it a tad bit creepy. She also kind of liked that he had an interest in her, but the creepy factor outweighed that thought. "The desert is a dangerous place and there are thing out here that want to harm you. I don't know about you, but I don't want to be attacked in the middle of the night, so we'll do night watches. Ember, I know you aren't officially part of this group, but would you mind taking a shift?"

Ember celebrated the offer, but not outwardly, instead she nodded slightly like it wasn't such a big deal. "Thanks, much appreciated. I'll take the first shift, Shad you take the next, then Ashei you the last, just before dawn. Any objections?"

"Actually can I take the morning shift? I get up early anyway so there would be no point into having someone else up when they could rest." This was a complete lie. She was never good at getting up in the mornings. Especially that morning she woke up with a hangover the morning after meeting Link. But she figured it would be the best time to make her escape. Not only could she leave just before dawn, but it won't put the others in danger of not having a watch for a part of the night.

"Ah yes, that would be better. Then Ashei, you and Ember switch shifts." The sun by this time had sunken down past the horizon and only the pale twilight filled the landscape and making the air cooler within seconds. It surprised her how fast the temperatures dropped when the sun set after the area being so hot all day. Ember shivered and glanced towards the tent, wondering if it would provide a bit of warmth. "As I said, I'll take first watch, you kids get some sleep." Ashei and Shad Walked towards the small tent. When he realized Ember hadn't followed, Shad turned around and called to her.

"Hey ember, You coming? There's plenty of room inside." She nodded and smiled at him, happy for an invite instead of just trying to barge in. According to him, there was supposed to be "plenty of room" but when ember entered there was nary and space to maneuver. Though much to her relief, the air was much warmer than outside, like the walls had trapped the day's heat and now insulated the tent.

There was a small opening between Ashei and Shad and she decided to lay herself down there and try to get some sleep before her watch. After just a few seconds, between the warm air in the tent and the body heat of Shad and Ashei, It got too hot for her comfort.

"Too cold outside, too hot inside . . . can we let some air in? Make it luke warm?" "Tolerate it for now girly." Ashei chided. Ember rolled her eyes, just because she didn't get taught in the ways of general courtesy doesn't mean it was an excuse for her be abrupt with her words, but she knew Ashei meant well so she held no grudge "It may seem hot now but that air outside will cool it down eventually. If we let it get colder now, it will become freezing in the morning and we risk hypothermia."

"damn" She was just going to have to endure it until her watch started. Of course she didn't think it would be half as bad as having to endure Link when he was around. Then again it wasn't so bad after a while, she kind of enjoyed the day she spend with him. Although she spent most of it with subtle insults and little ticks to get on his nerves, he never seemed to get the least bit annoyed at her. Looking back on it, he had just been shrugging it off the whole time.

Link's smiling face crept its way into Ember's mind. And she couldn't help but smile because of it. It was like an infectious disease. She finally realized Link had sought a kind of friendship from her that he normally didn't get from other people. Princess Zelda was, well, a princess. So check her off the "normal friends" list. And as for everyone else in Hyrule . . . that didn't really need explaining. After a bit more thinking she wondered if he had friends at home and when was the last time he went to see them.

"Well then what does he need me for?" She thought. "Traveling through Hyrule and rescuing people, he's bound to have met many people with whom he enjoys company with. Ah well, it's done and over with."

Ember turned to her side, resting her head on her arm, and attempted to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>It was early in the afternoon and after resting up at home, Link was trekking to Hyrule so he could get the twilight shard from Zelda. As he approached Castle Town, Link dug into his side pouch and produced a cloak. He replaced its spot with his shield so it wouldn't clink while walking around. Never would he put the master sword in his magic pouch, who knows what that would do. So he unstrapped it from his back and held it in his right hand, concealing it with his cloak.<p>

All of this wasn't necessary. He just wanted to get in, get the twilight shard and leave for the desert. All without being stopped by people. Or Goddess forbid, he shuddered, teenage girls. Except Ember, he kind of wished she was still there. She was fun to talk to. Link wondered where she headed off to and where she was at that moment in time.

He didn't know it but at that moment Ember was stumbling through the desert, suffering from heat exhaustion and dehydration, just barely able to stand.

* * *

><p>Ember opened her eyes and found a kind of fabric above her head. It felt as if she had just fallen asleep. She couldn't even remember if she dreamed at all. It felt like she did but the images of it were just out of her minds reach. She couldn't even remember where she was, all she knew is she was freezing. She sat up and saw Auru and Ashei sleeping soundly.<p>

"Oh, right. The desert." She yawned and stretched as much as the enclosure would allow her. "I hate the desert." Trying not to wake the other inhabitants, she wriggled her way out of the tent. When she emerged, she immediately wanted to go back inside. It was more cold out there than in the tent. Never the less, it was almost time for her watch. She vaguely remembered there being some kind of trouble in the middle of the night, she couldn't remember much, just that the ground shook and there was some commotion about things coming from underground. She was so tired, she fell back asleep before it was taken care of. She couldn't do anything anyway, Shad wouldn't let her out of the tent, said they would take care of it.

Ember hoped that nothing would happen in the wee hours of the morning, else the others would be up and she wouldn't be able to take her leave. She was planning on how she would sneak off when she looked over and made eye contact with Shad. He was sitting close to the tent with a thick blanket drawn around him. He smiled to her and immediate guilt was introduced into her system. How could she do that? After all he had done for her? Provided she only knew him for less than a day, he had done much. She quickly shook away the feeling for she knew what she was doing was more important than some handsome scholar.

"Hey, what are you doing awake?"

"Just woke up, decided I might come out here for a bit for some fresh, not stale, air." She shivered. She looked longingly at the blanket around Shad and shyly asked, "um . . . would you . . mind if I uh . . . could you share that blanket?" She could feel her face flush from thinking about it. Shad looked at her for a second before he could process her request.

"Ah . . . OH! yes, yes. Of course, you must be quite cold." He opened to blanket for her as she sat next to him in the sand. She felt his hand brush her back as he drew his hand away and shivers went down her spine. "Better?" Ember drew the blanket around her,

"y-yes. Thank you." They sat in silence for a bit, Ember was nervous as hell. She could tell Shad was having the same problem because he kept fidgeting with his hands.

"So, uh, what are you doing here in the desert anyway?" Ember shook from the cold and Shad scooted a bit closer to try and warm her up.

"I got bored, wanted to see some place I've never been." She could physically feel him not believing her. She lifted her head to look at him and could see it in his face. His lip was raised to the side and his eyes had the look of_**Really? THAT'S the story you're going with? **_"What?"

"No one in their right mind would just go here on a whim. It's a dangerous place even without the Moldorm patrolling underground. Besides, if we didn't run into you, you would have been out in the cold all night. Without food or water from the looks of it too. What in Nayru's name were you thinking?" Ember stayed silent, shaking as a wind blew past. Shad sighed. "Come here." Shad started to put his arms around her and she stiffened. "Calm down," He said gently. "you're cold is radiating, I can feel it, I'm just trying to help." Her body relaxed and she let him hold her.

"So why are you here? There must be a purpose."

"I'll tell you if you tell me why Zelda ordered you to come."

"How did you-"

"You said you had a letter from Zelda, it's no secret on who wrote that."

"Oh heh heh . . . right. It's um, I'm not sure if I can tell you."

"Why not?"

"I was never informed if it was confidential or not?" Ember huffed

"I don't think that matters at this point, what did you expect to do after we got here? Just leave me in the desert and be on your business? Since coming along then I would find out anyway." Shad chuckled.

"Something tells me you talk your way into a lot of things. Alright, I'll tell you." As he began to tell her of Zelda's dream, he could feel his eyes grow heavy. Before he could finish, he had fallen asleep, clutching to her. His head resting on her shoulder.

Ember sat for a while, waiting for the light to start shinning before the sun hit the horizon. She knew it would take a while and sitting still for hours on end was not something she could do. Carefully she removed herself from Shad's grip, so as not to wake him. He slouched a bit and she held her breath. Fortunately for her, he only stirred. She took this as a sign that he was fast asleep.

Ember stretched her legs and decided to go for a run, if not to warm up but to have an idea of her surroundings before she headed off. She went back into the tent to grab her bag before heading off just in case she decided to leave while she was out on her little excursion. When she reached for her bag, she saw supplies in the other corner of the crowded tent. In those supplies was a canteen most likely full of water. She wasn't terribly thirsty at the moment, but she could go for a drink. And later she knew her thirst would be worse.

Ember debated whether or not to take the water. On one hand, she really needed it, on the other hand, she was raised not to steal. She remembered when she was younger and her family had been forced to move to a different territory due to the lack of food. The wolves that her family lived with moved along with them for they too could not hunt for food that wasn't there. They came unto a town, and being low on resources, they also had nothing to trade for money. They went through without so much as being able to buy a meal.

Ember had looked with envy at the meat shops wishing she would just be able to get a taste of it. She would even challenge the alpha wolf of the pack to gain part of his share so she could have more. Usually she would succeed but every so often she would end up with scratches and bites on her body. Not too bad though for the alpha knew she was just a child. She had a kind of bond with the leader of the wolf pack. He would protect her when she was in danger. And she would treat him with special care, like catching game for him and giving him her blanket in the winter. Even now, years later, she felt uneasy to be away from him.

She asked her father why they didn't just take the food and wasn't it the same as taking from the forest? Her father answered with, "we only take what we need to survive without doing others damage. Taking food would hurt their business and cost them money to replace it."

"But we take lives of animals, isn't that worse than stealing?"

"If we did not kill, how would we eat? Where do you think the merchants get their meat from? It doesn't just appear. Our family, even the wolves that have joined us, do not kill more than we need." At the time Ember didn't understand, all she knew is she was hungry and they had the food she needed. When her father wasn't looking, she tried to sneak a piece from the stall, but the alpha wolf tugged on her shirt and growled at her.

Ember sighed. "Alright, but only because YOU said not to." She petted her companion and he bent down so she could ride on his back. Being as small as she was at the time, he seemed like a giant to her so it put no strain on him.

Coming back to the present, Ember decided that in this situation she needed the water to survive. She grabbed the canteen before she could talk herself out of it. And slid back out without disturbing the others. Thinking of her wolf companion made her realize how much she missed him and her family. But being away from the alpha was worse than anything though. That's why she was on this crazy trip, to try to find her way back to her clan.

Ember had checked everywhere she could, her recent stop had been the mountains of Snow Peak, from there it had led her to Hyrule. It was prosperous and because of that, she figured that would be an ideal place for them to head after what had happened a year ago.

She didn't want to think of it at this moment so she pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind. She had spent too much time thinking of the past that light had begun to creep onto the horizon. It was either now or never to leave before anyone noticed. So Ember pulled her bag on, along with her "borrowed" canteen, headed forward and never looked back.

**Sorry it took so long guys, but I've been trying to figure out how to get events into motion. That and college takes up most of my time. So one day I sat down and wrotelike half of this in a day. I hope it's not crappy. And if it is, I'm sorry. I didn't get as far as I wanted to in this chapter =( *sad face* But fear not my friends, I have much more planned out =D much much more. It's just a matter of getting it into writing. But there you go. A few of you were asking about Ember's past so I kind of snuck some of that in there.**

**Things we know so far.**

**1. Ember has a wolf companion that she yearns to be with **

**2. Link wants to get his crystal to be a wolf (coincidence? I think not =3)**

**3. Ember is somehow nott with her family due to some incident around a year ago (why? You will find out later)**

**4. link likes to scare people when he's bored =D**


	7. Do I know you?

**A.N. Hopefully I'll get to where I wanted to be in the last chapter. Most likely it will be because it's coming up fast. Actually, unless I drag shit out, I may be there in the first few pieces of writing. I'm hoping so because I'm just too excited to see how it will come out. But a preview on what to expect, without spoilers of course: Ember has found a piece of what she's looking for and as said somewhere in the previous chapter; she nearly dies in the desert. Not as dramatic as fighting and giant evil dragon or something but it will be interesting what happened to get her there. But anyway, read until your heart is content.**

**Also another shout out to xxxxInu girlxx93839 thanks for the drawing it was adorable X3**

Ember's mouth was dry and her tongue was sticking to the roof of her mouth. Every few seconds she would smack her lips to try to get moisture from her own saliva. Her hand reached for the canteen at her side and started to open it. She stopped and put it back down.

"No Ember," She thought to herself. "Don't drink unless you absolutely need to. Not until your lips are cracked and you can't think straight. You've suffered worse than being thirsty, you had to sit through that meeting at Telma's- Wait. No it wasn't a meeting, it was . . . um . . . hero boy, he was kind of cute up close . . . No wait. That had to be that scholar Shade. Ah no, that's not right, his name was Shad. I think. Goddesses I can't think straight, need water, crap, I don't want to waste it though. Don't worry Ember; it's not wasting unless you guzzle the whole thing down. Okay, two-sided conversations to myself have started. Not crazy though, just-" Ember tripped over her own feet and fell into the sand.

"Yeah it's time for water." Ember didn't expect her voice to sound so rough and that gave her more reason to wake a swig from the canteen. It was somewhat a relief, but she had waited too long to drink that her mouth went right back to being dry. She became light headed and put her hand to her head and closed her eyes, trying to regain some semblance of stability.

"One more drink can't hurt." She drank once again, the canteen obscuring her view as she tilted it. When she brought it down, she noticed a kind of canine animal in the distance, sitting on its haunches. Its golden color blended in with the sand. Ember stood up lowly and began walking towards the creature "It can't be . . . a mirage. It has to be a mirage." She wanted so badly for it to be a wolf from her clan, or just any wolf for that matter. But she knew not to get her hope up in case her mind was playing tricks on her.

But as she got closer the mirage didn't disappear, it looked to her as if it was a golden wolf. She was fascinated with its golden glow. "What are you?" For some reason she expected it to say something. She reached out to try to touch it but the wolf got up and walked a ways away. Ember just watched it go, still too dazed to process what was happening. When it got about twenty yards or so away, it looked back at her as if waiting her to follow it.

When Ember didn't follow, the Wolf growled a bit like it was getting inpatient. She snapped out of her trance and trotted towards the wolf. The wolf looked up to her when she stood next to it as if asking her if she will go with him.

"Okay, you want me to follow you? Fine, I'll follow." The wolf nodded his head and trudged away. Ember followed closely. Al the while she wanted to reach out and pet the wolf but stopped herself. For some reason she felt it would be disrespectful.

"This is crazy, I'm following a mirage." The golden wolf huffed as if it knew it had just been insulted. "Sorry, sorry, mysterious golden wolf. I'm following a mysterious golden wolf."

Much time passed and Ember had begun to slow down. Her water was nearly gone and they were approaching what looked to ember as a large, naturally made wall, blocking the desert from expanding even more. She was hot, and her breathing was labored but she pushed herself to continue.

When they reached the wall, the wolf turned and traveled along the side of it. "Where are you taking me?" Suddenly the wolf turned and headed straight into the face of the cliff, like it fazed through the rock its self. "WAIT!" She ran to catch up to where he disappeared. It wasn't the rock he went into, but a small alcove. When she saw it, she paid no attention to the Golden wolf, but she walked right past it as it sat in the entrance. Because the walls surrounded the area, it was protected from the wind and the sand didn't blow away traces of what had been there before.

On the ground there were print. Wolf prints, and shoe prints. She knelt down to examine them. There was one set of large paws that she immediately recognized as her Alpha Wolf's. She wasn't as good about recognizing the other wolves or even the she patterns of her clan, but she had been around him enough to recognize the Alpha's in a heartbeat.

"They were here. They were here and I missed them." She sat against the rock and put her head to her knees, different emotions flowing through her. Anger at herself for not coming here sooner, Joy that she had finally found a trace of them, but most of all the terrible longing that nearly consumed her.

"You are of their pack are you not?" Ember jumped and looked around. No one was there except for the Golden wolf.

"Y-you-"

"Don't be afraid, I have led you here for a reason. I have been watching you since you have entered the desert."

"That's, that's kind of creepy."

"Pay attention. If you will let me, I will lead you to the path that will bring you to your family. But if you stray from this path, you may not be able to get back on it. Do you understand?"

She nodded. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because of who I am, it is my obligation to help those who most need it." Ember rolled her eyes.

"You sound like Hero Boy."

"I did help Link for a time as well. He is a good hearted person and you would do well to respect him." Ember didn't have the strength to argue her case. Not this time anyway. "Come, I will lead you to your path."

* * *

><p>"So you wish to go to the desert? A hundred rupees."<p>

"What? A hundred? You've got to be kidding me. Zelda sent me herself, can't I get a pass? I really need to get up there." Link had made his way down to Lake Hylia so he could shoot himself to the desert, now he stood before Fyer. The only thing keeping him grounded and away from his duties.

"Do you have any papers saying so?"

"No but-"

"Then pay up." Link wanted so bad to pull his own hair out. Fyer was being so difficult. Why in the world would he raise his prices so high? And for one person. If it was a group of people, fine, charge them more, they could split it. But a hundred for one person? It was highway robbery.

"Why so much? Can't I just pay you the normal amount?"

"Heh heh, no. Yesterday some group of four wanted to go to the desert. Three of them got free pass because of 'royal businesses. I can't just go around giving out free rides, I lose money that way."

"Four?" Link knew of the three resistance members, but who in their right mind would want to go to the desert?

"Yeah, four. An old guy, and a boy in armor, or was it a girl? I couldn't tell. But the other two I believe that scholar was trying to impress that young girl. She had a smart mouth too. I made her pay her way, but he paid for her. Cheated me out of my money they did."

"Wait, what girl?" Smart mouth, and out around Hyrule on her own. He figured it was Ember, but he had to be sure.

"Ah yes, pretty young thing, she was, I can't quite remember her name." He smiled and did a rough laugh. "Although, I might recall it if I were to be . . . persuaded." Link rolled his eyes and handed Fyer a red rupee. "heh heh heh, yes I remember now, Her name was the color of her eyes. I believe she said her name was Ember." Link went into panic mode. If what Zelda said was true about monsters gathering, then she was in great danger. And if he knew her, she would be ill prepared. At least she was with the resistance. He didn't argue with the price of the ride, but just handed Fyer a gold rupee.

"I need up there five minutes ago, can you do that?" Link climbed into the cannon and disappeared through the hole.

"well yes-" Link reappeared and grabbed the door.

"Then do it. You're lucky I don't report you for wasting my time." Not waiting for Fyer, he closed the door himself and waited to be launched into the air. On the outside Fyer wasted no time getting the cannon to fire. He didn't want to be reported for hindering Link on his orders. It was bad enough he had over charged him and was in hot water already.

Link could tell Fyer was going as fast as he could but it seemed to take forever for the cannon to fire. As soon as he was in the air, he gritted his teeth and focused on the desert that was fast approaching him.

"Damnit Ember, you had better be safe." He thought. As he hit the ground he did a tuck and roll. Link didn't even wait for his body to get over the shock but started running towards he camp that was set up near by.

"What do you want to do? We can't just leave her out there." Ashei was discussing with Auru if they should go find ember or carry on with their orders.

"Yes, but we have to press on- Ah Link good to see you." Link walked past him in a huff.

"Where is she?" He didn't wait for them to answer but looked in the tent to see if she was there. "Ember?" No one. HE turned back to be confronted by Shad.

"She's not here. We assume she left early this morning." Link grabbed him by the front of his shirt. This took him off guard as link wasn't the kind of person to get violent with people.

"She was with you, why didn't you keep an eye on her? And now she's gone into the desert for god knows what reason. SHE . . . COULD . . . BE . . . DEAD!" He didn't know why he was taking out his frustrations on Shad, it might have been because of what Fyer said about him getting close to Ember or it may have been because he was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Link didn't care, he needed someone to understand the weight of the situation.

"Look, I wish there was something that could have been done, we didn't think she-"

"No you didn't and because of you, she's out there somewhere." Ashei pulled Link off of Shad. He stumbled back a bit then tried to get after him again. Auru stepped in front of him and glared down at Link. His stern face made Link check his behavior and a look of apology showed.

"You should know better than to act rash like that. Now if you just calm down and listen for a bit we'll get this sorted out. We've been discussing what we should do. Been trying to decide who should go look for her while the rest continue on."

"Shad had volunteered." Ashei interjected. "Usually I would agree but since there's supposed to be monsters lurking about, and Shad isn't the best fighter, we'd be sending him into the lion's den."

"Hang on, hang on, and hang . . . on. How do you know Ember anyway?" Shad asked.

"I- I met her a little bit ago. She's a good friend of mine."

"By the way you reacted, I'd say she's more than a 'good friend'." Ashei snickered. Link's face turned red.

"That's absurd!"

"Is it?" Link pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Does it matter? We're wasting time. I'll go look for her. I know this desert like the back of my hand. I can find her and be back in no time."

"And what about Zelda's plan? Are you just going to abandon it?"

" It took me less time than I thought to get the Master Sword so it wouldn't be any later than what it would have been originally." The group was silent for a minute, then Auru spoke up.

"Are you sure about this?." Link nodded. " Alright, but if anything happens and you aren't here, it's on your head."

"I'm willing to accept the consequences."

* * *

><p>Ember fell again into the sand, her strength had left her and she had no more water left. It had been finished off long ago.<p>

"Get up. We are not there yet." Ember tried to lift herself off the ground, but her arms gave out on her.

"I can't."

"You CAN!" The golden wolf urged her on sternly.

"I'm too weak, I couldn't move even if I wanted to." The wolf tugged on her sleeve, trying to get her to move, if even just an inch.

"We're running out of time, get up. Hold on to my fur if you have to." Ember reached up and grabbed onto a hunk of the wolf's fur. She didn't want to hurt him, so she put her palm onto his back and used him as a support. She didn't seem to affect him at all. "Come, we must go, quickly." Little by little Ember managed to shuffle along on her knees, holding on to the Golden creature for support. Every so often she would slip, but the wolf would just wait patiently for her to get stable. Then he would push her to continue. After a while, her vision started to fade and she slipped completely from him.

"Rest young one, we are here. I must go now, he will be here shortly."

"He? Who's he?" She could barely get the words out. The Wolf didn't answer he just turned and started to walk off. "No . . . please." It hurt her throat to talk and she coughed, making it worse. "Come back." She could barely tell he was running away from, in fact it kind of looked like the wolf was running back towards her, rushing as fast as he could, but as he got closer, the gold on his fur disappeared. It became a darker color, a kind of grey that almost looked a dark green.

Link rushed forward to Ember his wolf legs carrying him as fast as he could go. After leaving the group, he had changed into a wolf once he got far enough away for them to not see. He was swifter that way, he didn't sink into the sand as easy. He had been searching for only a short time before he had spotted Ember lying in the sand. It seemed like it took him forever to get to her and all the while he's thinking, "Please be okay. Please be okay. Please be okay."

When he reached her he skidded to a stop, spraying a bit of sand on her. He was just about to change back to his human form when she reached out and touched the fur on his chest.

"Ember . . . get up. Come on get up." He hadn't realized he couldn't talk so what had come out was a small whining sound.

"What happened to your golden fur? It's dark now."

_Golden fur?_

"Oh, I'm sorry . . . you aren't the same wolf . . . are you? Can you help me?" Her voice was weak and she used him body to help herself sit up. He could feel her weakness so he put his head under her arm to help her up.

_Yes, that's what I'm here for._

"Good, take this." She set the empty canteen down at his feet. "Can you go find some water for me? I'm . . . very thirsty." Link bowed his head and took the canteen in his teeth. "Thank you my friend . . . Be swift and return soon." His eyes connected with hers for a second.

_I'll be back, just . . . don't go anywhere_

Link rushed off to go find some water. While running he hear a kink of _thk thk thk _sound above his head. He looked up and there above him was one of those flying plants hovering above his head. Even flying plants needed water and what better place for them to store it then in its own root system He made sure Ember wasn't in sight and changed back human.

"That could work." Still holding the empty water container, he pulled out one of the claw shots from his pouch and aimed it at the plant. He shot it and it latched on, flinging him up to it. Link clutched to strap of the canteen in his mouth and with his free hand, reached up and grabbed a chunk of roots. He yanked out them and a trickle of water started to escape.

He took the jug out of his mouth and undid the lid. Holding it under the small amount of flowing water and collected as much as he could. After, he lowered himself to the ground and put the cap back on and the container back in his mouth. He formed back into a wolf and ran fast to where Ember awaited.

While on his way there, he wondered why she had not been afraid. Most every other human he met covered in fear from him. Provided that at the time the whole kingdom was being attack, even when things calmed down, while in his beastly form, they were still scared. Then how come she didn't even slightly cringe at him, even go as far as to trust him to fetch water.

_Ah wait, that's right. She grew up with wolves. I guess this form would be less of an irritation to her than if I was my true self. Damn, I was hoping to meet her again as one person to another, not dog to person . . . er Wolf, I'm a wolf. Wolf to person then. It'll have to do for now until I find some way to reveal to her without freaking her out._

When * had returned to where Ember had been, she was lying on her back, arms out to her sides, buried in the sand. Her head was resting on the ground with her eyes closed. He padded up to her side and set the canteen down next to her. He nudged her cheek and she turned her head to look at him.

_You alright? What are you doing in the sand?_

"It's too hot out; I dug in the sand to cool off. The sun doesn't hit down there so the small rocks that make up the sand are nice and cold.

_Can . . . . Can you understand me?_

Ember shook her head. "Only a little, I can see your words in the expressions on your face. But I can't tell exactly what you're thinking." She picked up the water and took a swig out of it. "Ugh, damn there's dirt in here. But it's still refreshing. Thank you my friend." She petted his between the ears. "Would you like some? You must be thirsty too after your run."

_No, you keep it. If I need some, I can just go get some more._

"If you're sure." She paused, looking his straight in the face. "you know, you look a lot like someone I know. He has the same deep set of blues eyes. I hate to admit this but it was something about him I really liked."

_You know who I am then? It's me Link, I can't explain how right now. Wait, you liked my eyes? The heat must be getting to you. Ember wouldn't say something like that. You'd insult me using strange words, or tell me how insignificant I am. Not compliment me. Except for that one time, but that was about my hat-_

"Calm down, I can't understand half of what your conveying. But we shouldn't stay here. I've found what I came here for, or some of it. I was told to follow a path. I guess you're my path, so I'll follow you. But don't go running off, a little water isn't going to bring back all my strength. I'm still pretty weak." Ember stood up and blood rushed from her head. She wobbled a bit as her vision faded then slowly came back. "Okay, where to?"

_This way, back to camp. _He motioned his head back towards where the rest of the resistance waited for him. When Ember saw this, she didn't want to follow, she still felt guilty for just leaving without a word. But the golden wolf's words echoed in her head.

"_But if you stray from this path, you may not be able to get back on it."_

She sighed. With no other choice but to follow, Ember walked along with him.

**AN **

**Longish chapter didn't take long. Was too excited and I just HAD to finish it. I swear these chapters are getting longer though. I'll try not to do that. So it won't be as much of a chore to read.**

**It might be too soon to expect anything, but I was kind of sad when there was only one review on the last chapter *insert sad face here* I would much like reviews. Criticism is accepted. **

**If you choose to do a flame, do so. I also take that as constructive criticism but I will also tell you to shut the hell up and stop reading if you don't like it. It may be a one way street, but I have a semi-truck coming at you from the other direction. Choose carefully if you wish to head down that road.**


	8. I'm not Jealous

**A.N. n****ot much to say cause I have writer's block on the Author's Note. It's kind of a weird feeling. But I guess I'm not really required to do one. So let's jump right in to the story.**

** Quick shout out to Haxutani. Thanks for including Ember in your story. =3 You're the best and I love you. And also Inu girl . . thank you for supporting my Romeo and Juliet. It really means a lot to me 3**

"Hang on Wolf, let me sit down for a minute" Her voice was scratchy once again, it didn't hurt to talk, it was just uncomfortable. Ember flopped herself down into the sand. She figured at some point she would have to suck it up and just keep walking until she got back to camp, it was the second of third time she had to completely stop and it felt as though they hadn't made any progress.

She looked over at Link and noticed his breathing cam in short bursts. "Drink some nasty silt water; I'm not the only one who needs it." Link Huffed at her.

_I'm not the one who's dehydrated._

"You have to drink something, it's not like you're immortal or anything . . . although I'm sure that golden wolf was."

_At least I wasn't insane enough to walk out into the dessert alone._

"Quit looking at me like I did something stupid. Okay yes, it was insanely mad of me to just head out like this, but what was I supposed to do? I had to find them, no matter the cost." Ember looked off to the distance as if she would see her pack upon the horizon and she would be able to run right to them. But the desert remained barren as ever.

Because she wasn't paying attention, she had not seen link's expressions, asking who she was looking for. Link shuffled his paws and he watched her, curious as to what she might be thinking. Ember just kept staring out into the desert; like she was lost. Her eyes were tired and they drooped to where they were almost closed. He didn't like her in this mood; it seemed the most unnatural thing. He could feel the sadness she held and halfway expected tears to run down her cheeks, but none came.

_Ember?_

She looked down, blinked a few times then turned to her wolf companion and smiled. It was a weak smile, very weak, but a smile none the less.

"Well no use now, is it?" She ruffled the top of his furry head. "At least I have you now, right? I have my path. Let me not stray lest I get lost forever." She grunted as she put her hands on her knees and pushed herself up. "Well come along then, back to camp. Can't be sitting around here waiting now can we? Besides I'm getting a little thirsty." Link made a throaty harking sound Ember could only guess as his way of laughing.

* * *

><p>"What do we do if he doesn't come back in time?" Ashei was pacing around the camp, rambling to Auru about Link's brash and what she thought were stupid actions. "If at all; then what?"<p>

"He'll be back, and with Ember too. I'm sure of it. Now sit down, you're giving me a headache." Ashei approached the old man; his head resting on a rock, and his body stretched out in the sand.

"But what if he ISN'T? Do we just rush in swords ready? And even at the slightest chance that there isn't anything going on, there are still dark secrets that live deep in the Arbiter grounds, who knows what we might encounter." Auru looked up at the young warrior.

"You doubt him." She was taken aback by his words.

"What? N-no, I just want to be ready for every situation."

"Tell you what, IF Link isn't back by the scheduled time, we head in anyway. As CAREFUL as we can though. No risks. Not even the slightest. We see danger we run."

And if he come back without that girl? What then? Do we just leave her?" The question caught Auru off guard. He didn't have an answer. What would they do? Even if it's just one person, a life is a life, and it's worth fighting for. If Link couldn't bring her back, than what?"

Shad, meanwhile, had been doing his own silent thinking about what they would do if he really didn't come back and why Ember ran off in the first place. But mainly if she was okay and what he would do if he ever saw her again.

"She was RIGHT THERE!" He scolded himself in his thoughts. "Right next to me and I had fallen asleep. I could have stopped her. Link was right, it IS my fault . . . No; there was nothing I could do. It probably would have happened anyway . . . hog wash, I should have stayed up, I wanted to anyway. to speak with her further." He put his face in his closed fists and grunted in frustration. He was just about to pick up the closest thing to him and throw it as far as he could, but as he looked up, he saw what he thought to be Ember walking with what looked like a big dog.

"Ember?" He squinted and adjusted his glasses. It only took a few seconds for it to register in his head that it really was her sauntering towards their camp. Without saying anything to the other two, he ran towards her. At first his feet stumbled, kicking up sand and making enough ruckus to gain the attention of Ashei and Auru. They only watched as he approached Ember and her canine companion.

She looked terrible, her eyes were downcast and her whole figure was slouched. He noticed her breathing was shallow and he figured she hadn't had an adequate amount of water to really survive in the desert, yet here she was. Alive after enduring the blazing heat of the terrain.

"Godessess, Ember what were you thinking?" He nervously eyed the wolf beside her but otherwise ignored it. His first concern was Ember. She mumbled a 'sorry'. The other two finally registered what was going on and came to help her.

Ember could hear what they were saying but it all came to her watered down. She couldn't respond. Her legs went weak underneath her and she forced herself to stay upright just a bit longer. Her world spun around her and she grabbed onto the closest person for support. Her grip failed her and she stumbled to her knees. It only took a split second, but her mind receded into its self to save her from dealing with the further uncomfortability of dehydration.

Shad caught the unconscious Ember before she hit the ground. He scooped Ember up and carried her to the tent. Ashei ran ahead of him and went in to get a canteen and brought it out to Shad.

"Here give her this." Shad kneeled down and cradled Ember like a child, her head resting against his shoulder. The wolf came up in front of him and sat down; watching intently as Ashei slowly tipped the water into Ember's mouth. They both were nervous in a presence of a wolf and kept silent, afraid to upset it.

In the midst of all the commotion Auru looked on the horizon for any sign of Link. It just didn't make sense to him. He left to find her and bring her back, but she came without him only with a wolf.

"Unless…" He turned to look at the canine companion Ember showed up with. It felt his gaze and looked up to meet his eyes. Auru noticed a blue shimmer in the wolf's ears. The same earrings Link wore in his. He smiled knowingly. "Ah yes, that explains it."

* * *

><p>Ember woke up to see the fabric of a tent above her head. She was still thirsty but not as much as she was before. She felt a small tickle of air on her left hand and looked over to see Link's canine form next to her. His muzzle close to her fingers.<p>

"Why hello young one." Ember slid her hand up his snout to pet him on the head.

_I'm older than you. But it's good to see you're awake._

"And you, they didn't chase you away?" Link shook his head. "Surprising. People think wolves are dangerous. They aren't though, just misunderstood. I guess I'm just used to being around them. So I don't fear them." Link's ears twitched and he stepped aside as the tent opened and Auru walked in. Ember sat up as he handed her a canteen of water. She took it gratefully and drank vigorously.

"You have a very good companion there. He never left your side for a second." He looked at Link. "But I wonder where Link ran off to. He was supposed to be here, in person." He put emphasis on the word 'person'. Making sure Link knew he knew it was him.

"Link was here?"

"After you left. He came charging into camp all raged looking for you. How he knew you were here I don't know. But boy was he in a tizzy about you."

Link huffed, Auru glanced at him and back to Ember. "Where is he now? Is he okay?"

"He's alright. Being taken care of I'm sure." He patted link's head, who shook it off in protest, then stood up to exit. "You should come outside, there's someone else who was just as worried about you."

"Who?" Auru didn't say, just chuckled and left. Ember scrambled to get out of the tent, Link following in pursuit. She almost ran into Shad as she exited.

"Ember!" He hugged her, taking her by surprise. He let go of her, letting his hand slide to hers, holding them in his own and looking her in the eyes. "Good to see you're up. I- uh, we were so worried you wouldn't wake up."

_Yes yes, all is good. Now must you do that?_

"Are you okay? You didn't get attacked while you were out there did you?" He leaned left and right trying to see if there were any scratches on her body.

_Come on let her go now._

"No, I'm-"

"I mean you looked pretty worse for wear when you returned."

_HEY! CUT IT OUT! _Link snarled a bit at him. He didn't know why but it irritated him he was still holding her hands. Shad jumped, releasing her and letting out a small yelp. Link sat there proudly with a satisfied look on his canine face.

"Um, are you sure it's a good idea to have that beast around?" Ember smiled and rolled her eyes. She bent down and gathered Link in her arms.

"He's alright, Aren't you? Just a big softie." She kissed the side of his face. He was a bit taken a back for a second but something in him made him nuzzle her under the chin. Looking at Shad as if he was taunting him.

"See? He won't hurt anyone." She stood; her hand on the top of his head.

"Ah yeah I guess, but it's still unnerving to have him around. Where did he come from anyway?"

"He saved my life, while I was . . . away." She avoided mentioning how she just up and left. The guilt still was strong in her. "He brought me water. A smart one he is." She smiled at her wolf companion.

"Have you named him yet?" Embers expression went to urgent alert.

"Oh no! no. you NEVER give a wolf a name. They are very proud and noble animals. It would be very disrespectful to them to name them as if they were someone's pet dog. Don't get me wrong, they do have names, but it is for only there kind to know." She stared at the wolf, wondering what his true name was. To her, she felt as if she already knew his name, but couldn't quite place it.

"I see. Very interesting, it sounds like something worth researching. Hey, by the way . . ." Ember looked up to see his face while he spoke, but he was looking down a flash of pink penciled across his face. "Before you left, do you remember um" he took a step toward her. His hand twitched up as if deciding if it wanted to move. "Us . . . well, you." He hesitated for a minute trying to piece together his words. Ember chuckled at him.

"_He's so cute when he's nervous." _Shad took a deep breath. Link hunched down his shoulders,

_I don't like where this is going. _

"After all this is over, would you like to . . . well, do . . . something . . . you know . . . together?"

_Ember don't. He's not for you. _He whined at her and shuffled his feet.

"Hush you." She pointed her finger at him disapprovingly and he quieted down.

_But Ember!_

"I'd like that"

"Really?" She nodded. Shad grinned widely, taking another step to her.

_Don't touch her_

He raised his arms. "Ember you don't know-"

_I'm warning you_

"-how glad I am." He took her hands in his. "That-"

_STOP!_

Link leapt in between the two, knocking Shad unto the ground. He stood over him like he was prey, snarling at his, teeth bared.

_I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HER!_

Link felt the back of his neck tighten as Ember pulled on his scruff with all her might.

"Get off! What's gotten into you?" Ashei and Auru were there in seconds, helping to get the massive beast of Shad.

"What happened?" Ashei asked Ember.

"I don't know, he just went nuts. HELP ME!" The three of them managed to pull Link off of Shad. Ember fell back on her hind, Holding Link in her arms. She held her elbows and locked her arms around him so he wouldn't get away. He had stopped growling, but he still held a terrible glare at Shad. He only looked away when he caught wind of Auru intensely angered face, staring disapprovingly down at him.

Link struggled away, out of Ember's arms. Afraid he was going to attack Shad again, she tried to snatch him back up. He evaded her grasp but instead of heading for Shad, he turned tail and ran behind the tent to hide from the rest of the group. "NO WAIT!" Ember tried to pursue him.

"Let him go, I'll go get him." Auru strode past her. "Stay here and make sure Shad is okay."

* * *

><p><em> What the hell was that? I didn't mean to do it. Shad is my friend. I would never hurt him. Why would I just attack him? I didn't have any reason to . . . bah, must be this damn wolf instinct. It's hard to control sometimes. I learned that the hard way. <em>He recalled the time when he had a fight with a dog in Castle town over a bone before Midna slapped him on the head, telling him to cut it out. _Ugh NEVER again. It's just embarrassing . . . Goddesses, Ember must hate me now._

"Mind explaining what that was about Link?" Auru kept his voice to a little over a whisper.

"So you know huh?" He asked him, turning human again.

"I figured it out when Ember came back with a wolf instead of you. But in all seriousness what the hell was that all about? You attacked Shad without reason. He isn't your enemy."

"I didn't mean to. Being a wolf for that long isn't exactly healthy for the mind. Instinct took over I guess."

"That was a little more than instinct. I don't know much about wolves, but I'm sure they don't attack unless provoked. What . . . happened?"

"I DON'T KNOW! Shad was talking to Ember about doing something sometime. I remember getting irritated for I don't know what reason, then when he took her hand, something in me was yelling at me to get him away and I acted on it. I swear I didn't mean to. I would never . . . "his voice trailed off.

"Link that sounds more like jealousy instead of instinct."

"JEALOUS? Why because Shad's flirting with Ember? So? I am NOT jealous."

"Aren't you?" Link pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't even know why we're having this conversation. I attacked Shad because of primal instinct. Nothing more. Nothing less. It was an accident and won't happen again."

"Then go apologize." Link looked at him as though he just told him to swim in shark infested waters carrying raw meat on his person.

"Are you insane? For all they know, I'm still out there in the desert looking for her. Do you know how hard I've tried to keep this transformation thing a secret? Very few people know and I'd like to keep those numbers in the single digits."

"At least let Ember know who she's chosen as her 'companion'." Link couldn't look him in the eye.

"I can't. She's the last person I want to know. Even If I wanted to I couldn't. She finds the wolf . . . comforting . . . I don't know why but the first time he saw that form, she wasn't afraid at all, like so many others were. She trusted the wolf immediately, even going as far as putting her life in its hands."

"You speak as if this creature isn't you. Even if your appearance changes, it is still you. Somehow I think her subconscious knew it, recognized you as I did, and acted on it."

"I don't think that's it, else she'd be insulting me." He chuckled.

"Auru! Who are you talking to?" Auru Turned just in time to see Ember walk around the edge of the tent. He turned back to Link only to see he was once again a wolf.

"wow he's quick." He muttered under his breath. "Oh no one, Ember. Just your wolf. He's a good listener. But as for the attack, he probably just acted on an instinct to protect what he cares for. Most likely felt JEALOUS you weren't paying attention to him." Link snapped his jaw.

_I WAS "NOT" JEALOUS!_

Auru patted Ember on the shoulder. "He's good to have around. Count yourself lucky to have him." he walked away to see Shad's condition. Not that he thought he was hurt, but it was an excuse to leave them alone in case Link decided to reveal himself. Auru highly doubted it, but you never know.

Ember went up to Link and knelt down to match his eye level. He turned his head to the side. Unable to look her in the face.

_I'm sorry. I didn't mean it._

"You are forgiven." She leaned her forehead to his. "Control yourself though" She got to her feet and patted her side so he would follow and he did, padding along behind her obediently. "Or I'll shave all your fur off."

_w-what?ALL of it?_

Ember laughed heartily. "You should see the look on your face. Don't worry I know your kind pride themselves in their clean pelts." She turned serious. "But really, don't do that to him again. I know it's instinct, and if you must do so, then I won't stop you, but NOT to him. Got that?"

_Got it . . . but what makes HIM so special?_

"You don't approve?"

_You could do better._

"Then who do you suggest? There aren't many other options for me that I would really enjoy. Although there is . . . no nah, never mind. He's too much of a hotshot for my liking. Damn that . . . hero boy" Link flashed his teeth in what Ember took as a devilish smile.

"Don't tell me you know him too." He bowed his head. "Huh . . . really? Hero boy gets around." She paused. "You really think so? Ah no. nope. Not even going to go there. Nuh uh."

_Well to be fair. I don't mean him. That is, me._

"If only you were human. I think we would get a long quite well."

_Eh heh . . . yeah . . . you have no idea how wrong you are._

"Link isn't back. Just like I said. Now what?" Ashei chided up while everyone else ate their evening meal. Auru said nothing as he knew exactly where Link was; wolfing his meal next to Ember. No pun intended.

"You should go anyway." Ember piped up, swallowing her food as she did. "Who says you have to fight? Just look what's going on and if there isn't too much danger to handle, do it yourselves. But if not, then head back, tell Zelda, and have her summon him with whatever means she does. You don't need him to get a simple scouting job done. Ashei, you know how to fight, and I'm sure you do as well Auru. Shad sorry, but there is no way you fight . . . at least not on the front lines. Too scrawny. No offence."

"None taken. It's true anyway."

"And what about you? Can you fight?" Auru asked her.

"I've had my share of bloodshed. Not necessarily in fighting, but in hunting."

"That's better than nothing. At least you aren't completely useless." Ember put her forehead in her thumb and fore-finger.

"Sigh. Thanks Ashei . . . that's . . . I'm sorry. Can you reword that?" She waved her hand slightly away from her face.

"Oh damn, I did it again. Sorry. I mean it least you have some experience. It will come in handy."

"Ah thanks. Much better. Now I know you have no reason to trust me, but due my hunting experience, I know stealth. If it's alright with you, I could help by taking point and scouting ahead."

"That's fine with me. But let me ask you this. You seem to have taken over our operation, telling us who should be where. I'm not trying to be rude, you're ideas are wonderful. But how did you figure all of it out?" Auru questioned.

"Oh well . . . I mean it's really just common sense. I guess I get a bit of it from group hunting."

"You've chosen well Shad; she's a keeper for sure." Ashei elbowed him in the ribs a bit and he turned his head down in embarrassment. Ember rolled her eyes. This wasn't really the time for teasing.

"So who wants to take what shifts?" Auru broke the awkwardness that settled on the group. "Sorry Ember but I can't risk you running off again, so you won't have a watch shift. Plus you still should get a bit more rest after your little excursion."

"Oh yes of course, I wouldn't expect anything less. Actually now that you mention it, I'm still very weary. So if you don't mind, I'll just turn in early." She got up, plate in hand. Ember looked around for what she should do with it. "What do you want me to do with-"

"Ah don't worry about it; I'll get it for you. Go get some rest."

"Thanks Shad. Goodnight then, wake me when were about to lead ourselves to our doom."

**BAH! FINALLY COMPLETE! My god, that was such an ordeal =P**


	9. Onward

**A.N Sorry guys, had my heart broken since the last time you heard from me. Had a bit of a depression there but do not fret, all is going super good now =D I'm just gonna post what I have. Just to say I'm sorry for disappearing. I'll finish it later.**

** So in this chapter, people continue on their way and I break the fourth wall again =P**

Link sat outside the tent after Ember went to sleep. The air was cool outside but he barely felt it. His fur kept him insulated and warm. Ember was quick to avoid much contact with him after he had attacked Shad. He felt terrible about it but still didn't understand what had happened. Auru's allegations of him being jealous just weren't true at all.

He decided to distract his thoughts with anything he could to ease his mind. Link looked at his paws in the sand, gently raking his claws through it and wondering why they didn't scorch from the hot rocks under him. Though he had been through the desert in his wolfen form many a time, he always wondered why his paws never felt the sting. Even if they were calloused over, shouldn't they still have some kind of reaction to the heat?

He dropped the subject after a while. His forepaws were buried halfway into the tiny rocks beneath him due to him subconsciously digging them in like a child in a sandbox. He wasted to go check on Ember to see if she was sleeping okay but decided against it. He feared harsh words from her despite her strange attachment to his wolf form. She already didn't like him as a human; he couldn't have her disliking him as a wolf. Though she probably would anyway if she knew he WAS the wolf.

But enough of Ember, he had more interesting things to think about. Auru knew he could shift freely from this form to his previous, but what of the others? They were supposed to wait for him to get back from seeking Ember. 'Link' hadn't returned, but a wolf did. Were they going to wait for him and in doing so, put the whole plan at risk because he failed to show up? Or would they go ahead, thinking he had abandoned them, or worse; that he was dead?

Auru wouldn't let that happen. He already defended his absence once and surely he could do it again. It would bide him time, but eventually he needed to reveal himself while still keeping his secret, well, a secret. But that would mean, Ember losing her companion. He didn't want to do that as she seemed to have attached herself onto him.

If it came down to it, he would have to let the others know. It would give them peace of mind. The only problem would be keeping his secret from Ember. He trusted Auru could do it easily. He was not so sure of the other two.

Ashei had a mouth that could scream secrets across mountains. It wasn't her fault, but her up-bringing never taught her how to control what she said. He doubted this worked with trusted information either. Shad fumbled when talking to Ember, Link had seen it first hand before he assaulted him. Well he wouldn't say assaulted, it was that damn wolf instinct. Pure and simple; nothing more. But that wasn't the point; the point was that Shad would bumble on his words and may accidently share his secret with her when he got too nervous to keep it in.

"Damnit" He though, growling a bit to himself and hunching his head down. "Why did he have to like her of all people? This would be so much easier if he didn't"

"Hey." Auru spoke to him from a few feet away. "Don't let Ember hear you doing that or she might think you rabid." Link huffed and laid down, his head on his paws. He knew Auru wasn't trying to scold him, but because of his animalistic display earlier, Auru most likely wanted to make sure he didn't get into any more trouble. Link could feel the guilt once again rise up in him. Twice he had barked at Shad, literally and figuratively, and both times Auru had to intervene to keep the peace. He was a patient man and Link felt bad he had to deal with his outbursts.

Though he never used to be like this, Link was a patient boy. A simple herder he was; a job which takes all the patience in the world to get the animals where you want them to go. But somewhere he changed. May-haps it was all the fighting he did? No, even then he was always calm and collected. Nothing seemed to faze him. Not even having to wait patiently for that giant spider to get into the right position before whacking it down. And that was only after slowly making his way up to the top of the temple and even slower; getting that damned statue back down to the first floor. It was enough to frustrate anyone who didn't know what they were doing.

"Or Lakebed. Damn stairs; I didn't know which way to put those things. I don't think I could remember what I did if I had to do it all over again."

His attention was brought out of his own thoughts and he almost forgot he was in the desert. He had to blink a few times to make sure he was where he thought he was.

He desperately wanted to check on Ember. He would move to go, but kept returning to lying down. Auru was watching him and after a while got a bit impatient waiting for him. "Quit fidgeting, your making my joints itch." He paused for a moment after Link had settled down. "You know, Shad has a bit of a crush on Ember." He rolled his eyes.

_Yeah, I've noticed._

Auru ignored this gesture and continued. "I wouldn't be surprised if he chose to sleep next to her. You know how restless young men can be in their sleep." Link perked his head up. Auru was teasing him, but he knew how it went. He had the same mishap that night he had Ember stay with him. And how he woke up, that didn't end well for him. That was with a large bed; in the tent, It was cramped and all Shad had to do was roll over slightly. Who knows where his hands would land.

He got up stiffly and poked his snout into the tent. Thankfully Shad wasn't getting too friendly with her while she slept. Nevertheless, he was still sleeping right next to her and that bothered him slightly.

Ember had kicked the blankets off in her sleep and was now curled up into a ball to keep her warm. He assumed from being restless with another bad dream. It didn't really matter why though, it was cold in the desert at night and she shouldn't have it off her. Link crept forward, the tent flaps sliding back together as he entered, and gently grasped the edge of the blanket in his jaws. He walked in between Ember and Shad, gently pulling the blanket up and placing it just below Ember's chin. He nuzzled the edge forward as it had folded over backwards when he set it down. Ember gratefully took the blanket and wrapped herself in it. Link wondered if she might have woken, but then realized her body acted on its own in her sleep.

He yawned. It had been a long day for him. Traveling about and attacking his friends took a lot out of a hero. He deemed it time for him to rest. He stretched his back, careful not to disturb the sleeping bodies around him, and took a spot between Ember and Shad.

The next morning went by uneventfully. The camp was packed up while Link sat aside, unable to help in his current condition. Ashei suggested they waited for a little longer for Link to return, but Auru urged them to get moving.

The day was particularly hot. No one was happy to carry anything. Even the water seemed too warm to be any kind of refreshing. Ashei hadn't even bothered to dawn her armor as the metal would conduct too much heat for her body to withstand. Even Link, whose fur insulated his body and kept cold in, was huffing up a storm.

How he accomplished running around in the desert beforehand, he knew not. Then again, he didn't have other people with him. It was usually a get in get out job. Even when he had to get through the Arbiter grounds and its temple, it never took long. And the Temple itself provided some escape from the heat. Now, he has been there for going on three days. The desert heat was taking its toll on everyone.

About mid-day, they had neared the edge of the dessert mesa they had been traveling on. The gate to the lower level of the desert was in their sights. As they entered to slope that lead to the lower section, "Hold up." Ashei stopped a bit behind the group, making then turn to face her. "We should wait until nightfall to continue, just in case." The suggestion was met with agreement.

"Oh good, I could use something to eat anyway." Ember pulled off her pack, and sat down, leaning herself against the wall of sand gathered around the way to the lower section. Ashei, Auru and Shad followed her example, thankful for the little bit of shade it had to offer. Link, on the other hand, had decided to station above them so he could get a better view of the desert and to also keep an eye on everyone. He laid his furry self down right near the edge, his paws dangling in the air, and kept look out. For what he didn't know, but from experience of traveling about, you can never be too careful.

He watched Ember open her bag to retrieve some food, he smirked his wolfy jaw and remembered that the food she had was what he bought her.

Ember swore when she recalled her food was spoiled when she went over the falls at Lake Hylia. "Everything okay?" Ashei asked.

_No, everything's okay, that's why I'm upset. Over nothing. Please._

"Yah, just that I went for a bit of a 'swim' in the lake earlier and my stuff got wet. No food." She tossed her bag to the side of her. "Some wolf I am. Can't even prepare for a hunt." She muttered under her breath. "Meh, it's whatever, I didn't pay for it anyway." She leaned her head on her fist which rested on her knee.

"EMBER! You stole food?" Shad interjected appalled.

"What? No-"

"If you're a thief please do tell. I'd rather not want to keep extra watch on you and that wolf of yours." Auru looked above him to Link who snuffed at him and turned away.

"For goddess sake, I didn't steal anything. Hero boy bought me food when I couldn't afford it. I can't afford much of anything and barely food enough to keep me afloat, but I would never steal. A very good friend taught me that when I was little and I will not disappoint. Anyway it was a waste of money on his part. Barely even got to eat it"

Fiera Fia


End file.
